A Frustrated Love Song
by Hikari098
Summary: Otoya confessed to Nanami, but he was turned down. Frustrated and hurt, he lost his cheerful personality. Knowing Nanami's love interest, he tried to persuade Tokiya in confessing to her. But, things became more complicated when he discovered Tokiya's interest . . .
1. Chapter1: A Heartbreaking Intro

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic for Uta Pri! I watched this amazing anime again, and got hyper and inspired of their catchy songs and dance moves (especially the way they sway their hips! So sexy! Kyaa!)! Anyway, I'm more into yaoi, so expect a Tokiya x Otoya pairing here! Well, they're my fave guys because they dance and sing so good and of course, sexy~! ^^

**Warning: **Yaoi (If you don't like it, don't read this, please!), slight OOC-ness, and some wrong grammar.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Uta no Prince-sama and the hot guys . . . *sighs heavily*

**Summary: **Otoya confessed to Nanami, but he was turned down. Frustrated and hurt, he lost his cheerful personality. Knowing Nanami's love interest, he tried to persuade Tokiya in confessing to her. But, things became more complicated when he discovered Tokiya's interest . . .

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Heartbreaking Intro**

_This is the day . . . Finally!_

The red-haired guy, Ittoki Otoya, kept on fidgeting the small bag of cookies with a pink ribbon tied around it. He was standing outside the girls' dormitory, waiting for his special someone nervously. Today was White Day . . . and the Headmaster of Saotome Academy allowed the boys to give chocolates, cookies or anything 'cute' to the girls they like. He's super lucky since the girl he likes didn't leave the dorm yet after their successful debut in the music industry. Well, she loved making music and helping people, so she volunteered to teach and help aspiring music students next month in the academy. Hence, she would still stay at her dorm. He and the other guys stayed, as well. He didn't know quite well the reason why his group mates stayed, but his reason for staying was really simple: he likes to be with Nanami Haruka. That's all. And now, his biggest mission was to confess to her! This was the perfect chance to tell her about his true feelings for her. He wouldn't let this chance pass by!

The weather outside was cold because it's still March, and spring would only come by April so he must endure the chilly wind that made him shiver terribly. Luckily, he's wearing a plaid scarf, a thick red jacket and long black pants to warm himself. While waiting patiently, he's trying to recall and to practice the lines he thought of last night. He's not confident about his skills in confessing so he's getting more nervous as he imagined Nanami standing in front of him and listening to his confession. Shaking his head to relieve his worry, he tried to practice his confession more seriously by facing the tall plant beside him as if he's facing Nanami.

"Nanami, Ha-happy White D-day! He-here! I baked these cookies for y-you!" he stuttered, shutting his eyes while showing the small bag of cookies to the plant. He continued, scratching his head shyly, "I-I guarantee that the cookies are delicious! I made them without Natsuki's help! Really! I ho-hope you like them! And more importantly . . . , I-I want to tell you so-something!"

"What is it, Ittoki-kun?"

He replied instinctively, "The truth is . . . , I've been in-in love with you for a long time now, Nanami . . . ! So, will you-"

_Thump!_

Otoya stopped talking as he turned around after he heard something fell on the ground. When he did so, his red irises shrank in shock. Nanami, wearing a pink jacket, a cream-colored scarf, a brown-checkered skirt and a pair of thick black stockings and leather boots, was in front of him! And, to make things worse, she heard his practice for his confession to her accidentally! Panicking, he knelt down abruptly to pick up her huge book. On the corner of his eye, he saw the orange-haired girl trembling in shock and blushing. Because of that, he became more anxious to look at her in the eyes. He's trying to think of an excuse so he couldn't strain their current relationship. He didn't want Nanami to avoid him . . .

"Nanami . . . , I . . . I didn't mean to-"

Nanami interrupted him timidly, "Ittoki-kun . . . , it's fine. I'm just surprised about your feelings for me . . . and I don't know what to say . . ."

His heart was beating faster after hearing her. He thought that she would run away after listening to his confession, but she's trying to consider it and it calmed him down a bit to know that. To be blunt, he's more concerned about her reply to his confession. He really hoped that she would give a positive answer. Standing up, he gave the book to her. She was still stiff when she grabbed the book and thanked him. It worried him. Knowing her, he replied with a caring tone, "It's okay, Nanami . . . It's okay to give me your answer later or tomorrow . . . or maybe next month. I want your honest answer so I'll wait patiently for your reply. So don't worry about it-"

"I . . . I want to answer back your feelings, Ittoki-kun! It's unfair to give a late reply to you when you confessed bravely like that just now . . . ," she retorted softly, trying to be fair to him. Otoya blushed hard. He's already sweating despite of the cold weather. His fists tightened nervously and his eyes were wavering when he observed her taking a deep breath and finally, answering him.

"Ittoki-kun, I . . . I-!"

"Haru-chan!" a loud feminine (yet a bit manly) voice disturbed them.

Looking behind her, she saw Tsukimiya-sensei, wearing a flashy long brown leather coat and a colorful scarf around his neck. He's running towards her while waving his hands cheerfully.

"Tsukimiya-sensei!"

The pink-haired idol, Tsukimiya Ringo, hugged Nanami tightly, causing her to jerk a little.

"Tsukimiya-sensei, what are you doing here?" she asked when he pulled away.

He winked at her, "I'll take you out for some shopping! I like the clothes you chose for me last time, so I want you to accompany me! So, will you come with me today?"

"Uhh . . . umm . . . ," she's looking at Ittoki, whose hands were behind his back, while coming up with a reply. Tsukimiya-sensei noticed the bag of cookies behind the red-haired guy and sensed something suspicious between them so he teased, "Hmm . . . Could it be that I'm disturbing something serious between you two?"

The two of them blushed furiously, making him chuckle in amusement. Flashing a devious smile, he grabbed Nanami's hand and ran with her while shouting, "Sorry, Otoya-kun! But I'm taking Haru-chan with me, so see you later-puu~!"

She tried to refuse, "Se-Sensei! But, I and Ittoki-kun-!"

"Nanami! I'll still wait for your reply so don't worry and have some fun in the city, okay?" yelled Otoya with a hand beside his mouth to make his voice loud and clear. Hearing his shout, Nanami nodded her head with a smile and after a few seconds, he lost sight of them. Looking again at the small bag of cookies he had with him, he sighed heavily and scratched his head sadly. He didn't give the cookies and hear out Nanami's answer in the end, after all . . .

* * *

Heading back to his dorm with a gloomy look, he bumped his head many times on several walls because he's not even looking where he's going. Well, it didn't matter to him, not until he bumped someone in the corridor and accidentally, they fell together on the floor at the same time.

_Thump!_

He mumbled in pain, "Aww. . . That hurts . . . !"

His head was spinning and his eyes were shut tightly because of the sudden fall on the floor . . . ? Wait . . . Was he really lying on the floor?

Slowly, he opened his eyes, focusing his sight in front of him as he felt a warm breath touching his face. His eyes bulged out in shock when he stared at the familiar cobalt eyes of his roommate, and the worst thing was, he's lying beneath him! That's why he couldn't feel the hard, cold floor . . .

"To-Tokiya~!" he cried out with a distressed look, fearing the upcoming catastrophe that would befall to him . . . since he bumped his cold roommate.

"Otoya . . . , you're heavy . . . ," groaned Ichinose Tokiya, trying to bear the pain he felt on his back. He's wearing a black sweater with long neck, a thin gray scarf hanging loosely around his neck, and a pair of white trousers and black shoes.

He apologized quickly, "I'm sorry, Tokiya! I-I'll get off immediate-"

"Otoya," he halted Otoya from getting off him abruptly. The red-haired guy looked at him with a puzzled look. He became more worried when Tokiya just stared at him intensely. Did he have an injury?

"Tokiya, are you fine-"

His question was cut off when he felt the cobalt-eyed idol caressing his forehead gently. He shivered at the touch and his cheeks began to flush.

"What are you doing, Toki-"

"Your forehead is really sore . . . Did you bump your head somewhere hard?" he asked worryingly.

"Uhh . . . , yeah . . . I bumped my head on several walls accidentally while going here . . . ," he answered with an embarrassed look, admitting to him that he's like a clumsy little boy.

He muffled a chuckle when he heard it. Otoya blushed more in embarrassment.

Tokiya reminded him with a smirk, "Then be careful next time. Always watch where you're going, Otoya."

He pouted like a kid, "I know that! Don't treat me like a kid, Tokiya!"

"Ahem! What are you two gentlemen doing there?" a voice caught their attention.

They looked at the man who's standing in front of them. He's wearing a white coat, a purple scarf, and a pair of gray trousers and leather boots.

Otoya's mouth hanged open, "Ren!"

Jinguji Ren mocked them, "Eh? Are you two already giving up on chasing girls and trying to hook up here right now? How unsightly . . ."

"Hook up . . . ? Me and Tokiya . . . ?" wondered Otoya with a bewildered face and then he flustered feverishly when he got the image in his mind.

Getting off Tokiya, he protested madly to Ren, "I'm not hooking up with Tokiya! I'm a normal guy! And I'm properly in love with a girl!"

Tokiya showed a depressing look when he heard it.

Ren laughed at his reaction, "I know that, fool! I'm just joking! Well, I can't help myself, but to tease you two if you're in that position on the floor. What happened here, by the way?"

"Uhh . . . , I bumped Tokiya accidentally. I wasn't looking so we ended up in that position," he explained.

"Ohh . . . So that's what happened. Sorry if I put it as a dirty joke."

"No, it's okay. Misunderstandings usually happen," he smiled.

While sitting up on the floor and ignoring the conversation between Ren and Otoya, Tokiya found a small white bag of cookies, which was closed with a pink ribbon, on the corner of the floor. He picked it up and saw a tiny card hanging on the ribbon. He read it silently, "To Nanami . . . Happy White Day! I hope you like these flower-shaped cookies I baked for you . . . From Otoya."

When Otoya finished talking to Ren and watched him leave, he faced Tokiya again. Upon facing the cobalt-eyed guy, he showed a surprised look when he viewed Tokiya eating a piece of cookie he baked for Nanami. Enraged, he ran to him and scolded him, "Hey! Those cookies are for Nanami, Tokiya! Don't eat them!"

"Mmm . . . Delicious," complimented Tokiya suddenly after munching and gulping it. Otoya blushed yet again. He couldn't believe that Tokiya was complimenting an amateur like him. Flattered, he sat down on the floor beside him, putting his back against the wall, and asked shyly, "Really? Is it really delicious? Will Nanami like it?"

Tokiya gave him a warm smile while tying back the ribbon around the small bag and giving it back to him, "Of course. I'm sure Nanami-san will like it."

It's weird . . . Otoya felt his heart bursting in happiness when Tokiya reassured him. Feeling confident about his skills now, he thanked his roommate with a big toothy grin, "Thanks, Tokiya! You're a kind guy, after all!"

"It's nothing. I just stated the fact, that's all," he replied, turning away his gaze from him. Otoya noticed his roommate blushing. Was it only his imagination? It's totally absurd if it's not his imagination! Ignoring that for now, he heard Tokiya questioning him.

"Otoya, are you confessing to Nanami-san?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I already confessed to her. I'm just waiting for her reply. Why do you ask?"

Tokiya's face darkened, "Oh . . . , nothing. I'm just curious."

Otoya felt something was wrong with his roommate and it worried him. Could it possibly be that . . . Tokiya also loves Nanami? Troubled by his speculation, he stopped thinking about it and both of them headed back to their room silently.

* * *

Nanami was wobbling as she made her way back to her room at dusk. Shopping with Tsukimiya-sensei was as exhausting as jogging around the whole city. She must not underestimate the working idols! Speaking of idols, she started to worry about the Starish. She hoped Ichinose-san would not overwork himself again . . . Huh? Why was she more worried about Ichinose-san? Blushing because of her obvious adornment for the cobalt-eyed idol, she slumped down on her bed tiredly and dazed out for a moment to freshen her mind. She tried to think about Otoya's confession awhile ago. To be frank, she liked him. She liked everyone who loves music. But when it came to love, she could only think about _him . . ._

"Ichinose-san . . . ," she murmured softly his name while hugging her pillow, fantasizing him as her prince of music who was singing love songs beside her. Realizing how strong her feelings for Tokiya, she didn't have a choice but to refuse Otoya's feelings for her. She mustn't be greedy this time . . . She must only choose one . . .

"Ittoki-kun . . . , sorry . . . ," she whispered to herself miserably as she buried her face on the pillow, crying. She didn't want to hurt Otoya, after all . . . However, he wanted her honest reply so she must be straightforward. This was her final decision: she would turn him down.

* * *

Inside the room, Tokiya was busy in memorizing their new songs for their next album this night. Their debut album was a big hit, so many fans were expecting for their next album. He must do his best. Music was his life and he wanted his fans to hear the songs they sing for them. While getting off his chair to close the windows so he could practice without disturbing anyone, he heard someone talking outside. Curious, he looked outside the window and saw Nanami and Otoya below, talking. Although it's not in his nature to eavesdrop, he couldn't help himself but to listen to their conversation quietly. He made sure first that they would not see him eavesdropping before listening. Hiding beside the window, he looked down and listened attentively.

"I'm glad that you're finally here, Nanami. I've been waiting for you," said Otoya, blushing with anticipation.

She replied sweetly, "Thank you for waiting for me, Ittoki-kun."

"By the way, I forgot to give you this awhile ago," he showed and gave the small bag of cookies to her. Her golden eyes widened in surprise as she opened it and saw various flower-shaped cookies inside.

"Wow!" she replied in awe.

"Happy White Day, Nanami!"

"Thank you so much, Ittoki-kun! I love cookies! My grandma used to bake me some when I was still young."

"Really? That's great!" he scratched his head with a big smile, happy to hear it from her.

She smiled warmly also after receiving such a wonderful gift from him, but her smile disappeared slowly as she remembered the reason why she was here. Looking down to prevent eye contact from him, she told him sadly, "Ittoki-kun . . . umm . . . , about your confession to me earlier . . ."

Otoya gulped nervously, "Yeah?"

"I . . . , Ittoki-kun, I . . . I'm sorry!" she bowed to him as an apologetic gesture.

Otoya's eyes widened in terror, disappointed to hear her reply. It's his first time to experience rejection, so it's hard for him to keep his composure. Nanami was surprised to see tears streaming down on Otoya's cheeks after turning him down. The red-haired idol didn't even realize that he's already crying in front of her. Biting his lower lip, he said bitterly, "I knew it . . . You love someone else, right?"

She was paralyzed, "How did you-"

"It's okay . . . I know that I'm no match with Tokiya . . . You've been idolizing him for a long time now. Plus, he's the reason why you're here now as an accomplished composer . . ."

"Ittoki-kun . . . ," she started to cry while seeing him so sad. She really had no intention to hurt him, but now, she's hurting him and she didn't like it.

"But!" he yelled suddenly, causing Nanami to gaze at him.

"Eh?"

He continued with a desperate look, "Please, wait for me, Nanami . . . I won't still give up on you! I love you and your music, so I'll prove to you that my feelings for you will not change no matter what happens! So, please . . . wait for me!"

"Ittoki-kun . . . I-I don't like this . . . I don't want to hurt you further! So, please stop saying that!" she begged with clasped hands, crying.

"Nanami, I won't give up . . . because I do love you seriously," he murmured gently, looking at her eyes sincerely before he left her there, speechless and weak.

* * *

By the window, Tokiya got worried about them after hearing their conversation, but he also felt gladness deep inside him. Abruptly, he showed a surprised look as he saw an upset Otoya entering the room, slamming the door behind him. Seeing him crying up-close, Tokiya didn't feel glad at all. He watched Otoya walking to his bed and sitting on it with a painful look. Couldn't take to see him like that, the cobalt-eyed idol went and sat beside him. He patted Otoya's back with a sympathetic look.

Otoya glared at him while wiping away his tears, "What are you doing, Tokiya? Do you pity me . . . ?"

"This isn't like you, Otoya. When something bad happens to you every time, you'll grab your guitar and will play a cheerful song to cheer yourself up. Did something really awful happen to you tonight that a cheerful song couldn't even help you?" he stared at him sharply, making Otoya tremble in fear a bit.

Staring down the floor, he told him sadly, "I got rejected by Nanami . . ."

"I see . . ."

He added coldly, "And it's your fault . . . ,"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb, Tokiya. You love Nanami, too, right?"

Tokiya didn't reply back. He just stared at him silently, and it pissed Otoya off.

Gritting his teeth in agitation, he shouted, "I hate that about you, Tokiya! Nanami obviously loves you, but why aren't you making a move? I'll still be grateful to you if you already have her! But why are you still hesitating?"

Tokiya still stayed silent.

Reaching his limit, the red-haired idol grabbed Tokiya's collar forcefully and shook him while demanding, "Answer me, Tokiya!"

In a split second, everything around Otoya became still as he felt Tokiya's lips against his. His reasoning was shut down and his body became numb, causing his hands to fall limply from Tokiya's collar. Slowly, the cobalt-eyed idol pulled back and replied with a serious face, "This is my answer, Otoya."

**To be continued . . .**

* * *

**A/N: **That's it for chapter 1! How is it? Should I still continue it? If you have questions about the first chapter, you're free to ask. I'm hoping for your reviews and suggestions! Until next time! (^_^)v


	2. Chapter2: 1st Verse Full of Revelations

**A/N: **This is Chapter 2 of "A Frustrated Love Song"! Thanks to the readers who gave reviews from the first chapter!

To Kuroi: Thanks for correcting me. I was too excited to type it, so I didn't notice that I switched Otoya's first name and last name. I've corrected it this time. And sorry if my writing is not too good. English is not my primary language but I'll work on it and do my best to improve my writing. I hope you'll still read and review how I progress. Thanks again! ^_^

Before reading this, read the warnings first from the last chapter to ensure your safety and expect another unforeseen love rival in this chapter! I hope you like this! ^^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Uta no Prince-sama! *cries*

* * *

**Chapter 2: A First Verse Full of Revelations**

"What the heck . . . ?" mumbled Otoya in shock, touching his lips with a dumbfounded look. He stared at Tokiya with wide eyes, waiting for an explanation why the cobalt-eyed idol did it to him.

After a few seconds, Tokiya took a deep breath and told him, "Otoya, I do like Nanami-san . . . , but I don't have any romantic feelings for her. She's just an important friend to me who gave me hope to continue my dream."

"Eh? Then why are you so fond of her? Why did you choose her to be your graduation audition partner last time? I thought you love her, too! Why?" he asked in a defensive tone.

Then Tokiya stared down, biting his lip nervously as he answered him honestly, "Otoya . . . , the truth is . . . , I'm only interested with guys . . ."

After hearing it, Otoya blinked for a second before he shouted in shock that almost shook the whole dorm, "WHAT?"

Tokiya turned away from him, feeling humiliated as he saw his reaction. He shouldn't have told him . . .

"I . . . I shouldn't have told you about this, Otoya . . . Sorry for troubling you and just forget about what I've told you," he apologized with a slight bow and then he stood up blankly to get back to his own bed.

Otoya watched him go away and felt a little guilty about his sudden reaction. Well, who couldn't be shocked to hear a handsome guy like Tokiya say that? But there's still something troubling him . . . Why did Tokiya kiss him? And worse, why did he steal his first kiss? Then he began to blush when he guessed something . . .

_Could it possibly be that . . . Tokiya is interested with me . . . ? _

Thinking that, he shook his head immediately to erase it from his mind. He mustn't think that! He's straight! There's no way Tokiya would like him! They're roommates, fellow idols of Starish, and . . . friends, right? To stop thinking weirder ideas about it, he slumped down on his bed, and closed his eyes to sleep, and to forget the bad and strange things that happened to him today.

* * *

Somewhere in the meadow, Otoya saw himself lying on the grass silently as if he's waiting for somebody to come. He viewed the full moon leisurely and the night breeze comforted his nervousness. He didn't know quite well why he's feeling nervous. He just waited there patiently. After a few minutes, he noticed a tall figure coming towards him. It became familiar to him who's coming when the moonlight shone brighter. Its dark hair, and mellow cobalt eyes paralyzed him when the familiar man halted in front of him. Slowly, the guy positioned himself on the top of his body and began to kiss him passionately. The red-haired idol didn't push him back. Instead, he let the man enter his tongue inside his mouth and let his hands to caress his body. The man explored the sweetness of his mouth while his hands unbuttoned his shirt. After a few moments, they're both naked on the grass, and the dark-haired man was licking now the red-haired guy's manhood, causing him to moan in pleasure. Then he licked his nipples while he still stroked his manhood which was almost hard and slippery. Otoya closed his eyes, savoring every touch he felt from the man. However, questions started to float within his mind as if he's being aware now why he's having sex with his roommate. Unable to stay focused because of the tingling reactions of his body, he ignored it and was kissed again by the man. Their tongues played hungrily, moving in harmony as if they're trying to satisfy the lust within them. After that, the cobalt-eyed guy parted Otoya's legs and went between them while they're resting beside his thighs. Otoya's face was all flustered up when the man showed a warm smile to him. Suddenly, the man entered him, making the other wince in pain. Their bodies moved in rhythm as the man continued to enter him, back and forth. Otoya was moaning and panting in ecstasy, already wet underneath the man. His vision became blurry as he whispered the name of the man making love with him continuously, "Ah . . . Tokiya . . . , faster . . . Ah! Tokiya!"

* * *

"NO~!" screamed Otoya in terror as he woke up abruptly from his dream in the morning. He couldn't believe that he dreamt that as he panted weakly and heavily. He palmed his face, removing the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He felt weird . . . He's still feeling his burning cheeks even if it's only a dream. Well, it's almost real since every touch Tokiya make was sensational . . . Realizing that he tried to recall it, he slapped himself quickly to forget it.

He yelled at himself childishly, "You're an idiot, Ittoki Otoya! Stop thinking about it! You're straight! You're not gay, okay? It's only a dream. Yeah . . . , a dream! You're not having sex with Tokiya!"

Trying to cool himself down, he convinced himself that it's only a dream and put on his headset as he listened to some pop music. While listening to his music player, he turned around to see if Tokiya was still sleeping. He sighed in relief when he saw no one inside the room except him.

"I'm glad that he's not here . . . ," he mumbled to himself, bending his head down. Then he suddenly saw a stain on his blanket. Curious, he touched it and it's wet. He became more curious about it so he lifted up his blanket, and accidentally found out the most embarrassing thing happened to his life right now.

"Oh, man . . . I peed on my bed at this age . . . ," he palmed his face with a disgusted look.

* * *

"Yo, Otoya!" shouted Kurusu Syo, wearing his black hat with a red scarf around it, a folded-sleeved white shirt with a loose red necktie, a smooth black vest with pins, and a pair of stylish jeans and leather boots. He's still wearing his usual punk accessories. Otoya, wearing a red t-shirt with horizontal black stripes and a pair of denim jeans and sneakers, stopped walking in the corridor but he still had a depressing look on his child-like face when he turned around, and observed Syo waving his hand at him and running towards him.

Syo gave him a confused look when he stood before him. Otoya gulped, knowing that the blond-haired idol was sharp and observant. Well, Syo was the type of guy who put a lot of effort in everything he does, especially singing songs and dancing. Suddenly, Syo asked him with a worried look, "What is wrong with you, Otoya? You don't seem well. Did something bad happen to you?"

_Shoot . . . !_

"Yeah . . . , you're right . . . A lot of bad things happened to me, Syo!" he admitted as he looked down, crying like a kid. It made Syo more concerned about him so he started to think of a way to cheer up his fellow idol. Upon thinking of a great idea, he questioned, "Are you free this morning?"

Otoya looked at him, dumbfounded but he nodded in response, "Yeah . . . Why do you ask?"

Syo just chuckled.

* * *

Standing in front of a movie theatre, Otoya was breathless in excitement. Syo was relieved to see his usual self. They're currently wearing disguises to prevent catching attention from people because they're super idols now after all.

"Wow! We're watching a movie, Syo? You should have told me earlier!"

"Nah. It's better this way. You might run everywhere back then due to your overexcitement if I have told you already," he stated with a smirk, causing Otoya to laugh heartily as he admitted it true.

"You're so observant, Syo."

"I'll take that as a compliment," replied Syo, chuckling.

Then they entered the building happily. While walking in the spacious hall with other people, Otoya was curious about the movie they would watch so he asked the blond-haired lad, "By the way, what movie will we watch, Syo?"

Syo beamed as he showed a pair of tickets, "We'll watch Hyuuga-sensei's new action movie: The Heir of the New World!"

"Really? He's starring the main hero of the best-selling book today? He's so amazing!" he was awed.

"Of course! We're talking about my idol, Hyuuga-sensei! He's the best!" he bragged as they continued to walk. Smelling the aroma of cooked popcorn across them suddenly, Syo asked him, "Want some popcorn to chow down while watching the movie, Otoya?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, I'll buy a big bucket then! Wait for me here!"

Then, the blond-haired idol with baby blue eyes joined the queue to buy some popcorn, leaving Otoya behind. While waiting, a certain walking girl noticed him so she stopped on her tracks and stared at him closely.

"Oh! Is that you, Otoya?"

"Ah, Tomochika! Long time no see!" he waved at Shibuya Tomochika, who's wearing a yellow tank top with frills, a long light green scarf, an orange miniskirt, and a pair of cowgirl-like boots. Her red wavy hair was pulled into a big ponytail.

"So it's really you, Otoya! I hardly even notice you in that getup! It's tough to be a famous idol now, huh?" she said as she halted in front of him with a teasing smile.

Otoya scratched his head, "Yeah! It's tough now to be a simple person here. So what are you doing here, Tomochika?"

She bragged, "I'm here to watch a movie with my boyfriend, Yajima-kun!"

"Wow! So you and Yajima are already a couple? You're lucky!"

"Of course! How about you, Otoya? Are you here with your girlfriend? Or, did you and Haruka end up together? I bet you've already made your move, right?" she asked excitedly with clasped hands, giggling like a fangirl.

He gave her a sad look, "Ah, no. I'm here with Syo. Nanami turned me down after all."

Her pink eyes widened in shock, "Eh? Haruka turned you down? That's bad news . . . So, you and Kurusu-san ended up together and having a movie date right now?"

Otoya's face became pale as his situation was being misunderstood again. He tried to explain it clearly, "No! Syo is just a friend, Tomochika! There's nothing going between us! You see, Syo just invited me to watch Hyuuga-sensei's new movie with him-"

"Eh? But that's how a person ask you for a date, moron! And a date is only possible between two people," she hit him in the head, causing him to cry like a kid.

"That hurts, Tomochika~!"

"Anyway, I need to meet up with my boyfriend now, so good luck between you and Kurusu-san! See you again next time, Otoya! Bye!" she looked at her watch before waving a farewell gesture to him. Then, she left in the midst of the crowd, leaving a misunderstood Otoya behind.

"I already told her that there's nothing between me and Syo . . . ," he sighed in depression.

After a few seconds, Syo showed up, carrying a big bucket of popcorn and two drinks. "Otoya, I already bought our snacks! Shall we watch the movie now?"

Despite of being troubled about Tomochika's theory, Otoya still agreed to watch the movie with Syo.

* * *

Sitting on their designated seats, they waited patiently for the movie to start while eating few pieces of popcorn from the big bucket between them. Both of them were anticipating it so they're not bothered by their own problems for now. Thinking back again, Syo thought that this wasn't possible at all without Otoya. Grateful about Otoya's acceptance of his invitation, Syo began to talk to him, "Otoya . . . , thanks a lot."

"Huh?" the red-haired guy was surprised by his sudden gratitude.

"I-I mean it! You helped me a lot just by joining me in watching the movie today," he said, almost blushing because he's being too blunt.

Otoya laughed, waving his hand shyly, "What are you talking about? You're the one who helped me a lot, Syo! So, I should be the one thanking you."

"Eh? It is fine, Otoya! You shouldn't thank me."

Otoya refused, "No! I'll treat you next time as my thanks when we have a free time again, okay?"

Blushing due to unexplainable gladness, Syo gave in to his offer, "If you say so . . . Sure."

Otoya almost jumped in joy, "All right! Then it's a deal, Syo."

"Will you pipe down a bit, Otoya? We're disturbing other people . . . ," he tried to hush down the red-haired idol intentionally to hide how happy he was to be with a friend like him.

He covered his mouth, "Oops, sorry . . . By the way, Syo . . . about the tickets, why did you already have two of them?"

Syo got surprised by his sudden question but he still replied, "Umm . . . The truth is, I . . . I-I was planning on inviting someone special to me during White Day . . . but too bad, I couldn't invite her yesterday."

"Her? Who are you talking about? A crush of yours?" he asked with a slight tease.

"It's Nanami . . . I want to watch this movie with her since she understands my feelings about idolizing someone more than anyone . . . ," he answered, showing a depressed look.

Otoya shared the same expression upon hearing the name of the girl whom he loves. Being on the same boat, he understood how hurting it was to be rejected or to be unable to express your love for a certain someone. Patting Syo's left shoulder, he sympathized with him. "I know what you feel, Syo . . . You see, I . . . I got rejected by the girl I love yesterday. I thought she'll return my feelings since she's always been there for me . . . , but I was wrong."

"What? You confessed to a girl? Who is she?" he questioned curiously.

"It's Nanami, too . . . Weird, isn't it? Both of us are in love with the same girl," he responded while laughing off the pain that was piercing his wounded heart again.

Syo's eyes widened up when he found out the reason why Otoya was so gloomy back then. He felt his heart aching as he observed Otoya's painful face. He knew that Otoya was about to cry but he's avoiding his tears to fall. He understood well how embarrassing it was to show how weak you really are in front of others. Understanding those feelings, Syo wanted to show to him that it's okay to cry even if it's ugly or humiliating, but he didn't know how.

As the movie was starting to roll on the big screen, Otoya just tried to focus on the movie to forget the pain while Syo was still thinking of a way to show his concern and reassurance but he's also trying to watch the movie at the same time.

When an hour had passed, Syo was still hopeless as he watched the movie while eating popcorn and drinking his beverage. He did love the action movie so far but being troubled about something trivial was distracting him. Desperate, he looked around him to find some hints. Suddenly, he saw a couple at his right side, holding hands and whispering reassuring words at each other sincerely. He found it somewhat comforting as he observed them doing that. So he decided to do that to Otoya, but he couldn't find a chance to do that. The big bucket of popcorn was the hindrance between them.

Sighing in defeat, he just tried to forget about doing it. On the second thought, why was he so worked up about consoling Otoya? He didn't know quite well about it himself. He's just worried . . .

Accidentally, he pushed the bucket of popcorn when he's about to pick a piece, so it fell on the floor. Otoya got surprised about it and knelt down quickly to pick it up before the rest of the popcorn got dirty.

Syo felt responsible about the accident so he tried to help him even if it's too dark, "I-I'm sorry, Otoya! It's an acci-"

"It's all right, Syo! I got-"

Otoya dropped the bucket of popcorn abruptly again when he felt something soft touching his lips after he tilted up his head. Syo was frozen in his leaning position as he felt the same thing touching his lips. After five seconds, they pulled back slowly with shocked looks. They remained silent until they started to blush when their brains already told them what they've just did a minute ago.

They experienced the so-called accidental kiss.

Both of them covered their mouths immediately with flustered faces. Luckily, it was so dark that nobody saw it. After that incident, they just returned to their seats and watched the movie quietly like nothing really happened while ignoring the scattered popcorn below them.

After watching the great movie, all of the people was standing up, ready to leave the theatre including the two of them. Syo felt really uncomfortable when Otoya didn't say a single word after that accident. Therefore, he broke the awkwardness between them as he told Otoya, "Forget about what happened awhile ago, Otoya. It's just an accident, so don't worry about it."

Otoya stopped on his tracks and faced a blushing Syo behind him. He knew that Syo was probably still anxious about how quiet he was. Smiling, he reassured, "Yeah, I know. I'm just feeling a little dizzy after watching those crazy fighting scenes, so sorry if I'm quiet. And, I will not tell to anybody about our little accident so don't worry about it, too, okay?"

Relieved, Syo gave him back a comforting smile, "Okay. Anyway, I had a great time, so thanks again."

"You're welcome, and thank you, too," he smiled back, walking beside him as they left the movie theatre.

* * *

"That was fun!"

Otoya slumped down on his bed, covered with a new bed sheet, tiredly after walking back here in their dorm with Syo. He did have some fun today so it cheered him up somehow. He was truly grateful about the blond-haired idol's act of kindness. So, he's thinking right now about his repayment for his friend.

"Hmm . . . What should I and Syo do next time . . . ? Have a sleepover? Eat at my favorite restaurant? Or play some sports?"

While thinking, Tokiya suddenly entered the room with a towel hanging on his left shoulder. Distracted from his thoughts upon seeing the guy he didn't want to see, Otoya shifted his position on the bed quickly. He faced the wall, listening to Tokiya's footsteps. He assumed that the dark-haired idol took a shower before their dance practice at four o'clock.

"Otoya, where were you awhile ago?" asked Tokiya in a cold tone like he usually spoke before they cooperated to form Starish. Otoya noticed abruptly that he certainly became nicer when they became a group. However, he's turning back into a cold person again and the red-haired guy didn't like it.

As his respect for his group mate, Otoya opened his mouth and answered him with the same tone, "I was with Syo at the movie theatre. Do you have a problem with that?"

Tokiya didn't reply back as he sat down on his desk chair, still drying up his wet hair with his towel. Otoya bit his lower lip in frustration. He didn't like the silence . . . It tortured him. He's the type of person who loves noises, especially music. It gave him life when he's hearing or singing a song. However, he couldn't make some noise or even talk to Tokiya like he always did anymore . . . It was like he's afraid of him . . . He wondered why he felt that now. Then his dream last night came to his mind immediately, causing him to blush feverishly. Was it because of his dream that made him afraid of Tokiya . . . ?

After a few minutes of silence, someone knocked on the door.

_Knock! Knock! Tokiya-kun, are you there?_

It interrupted his trail of thoughts but he's glad about it when he recognized Natsuki's voice. He could finally chat to someone to relieve himself. Quickly, he stood up and ran towards the door. When he's about to hold the doorknob, Tokiya hugged him behind tightly. It surprised him, causing his heart to skip a beat.

"To-Tokiya, what are you doing?" he asked while his face was burning.

Tokiya replied loudly with a terrified look while dragging him away from the door, "Don't open the door, Otoya! For heaven's sake, don't open it!"

"Why?"

But suddenly, the door flew open in front of them before Tokiya could explain it.

Tokiya's mouth hanged open in terror.

Otoya's eyes bulged out in horror as he discovered what was threatening his roommate.

They saw Shinomiya Natsuki, wearing a pink Piyo-chan apron and carrying a basket full of heart-shaped chocolates.

"There you are, Tokiya-kun! Sorry if my first batch of home-made chocolates blew up awhile ago when you helped me out, but I just finished my second batch of home-made chocolates while you took a shower! Wanna taste it?" asked Natsuki with a menacing smile as he entered the room slowly, offering a piece of chocolate to him.

"Umm . . . I-I'll kindly pass your o-offer, so sorry," he stuttered with a sweat drop, avoiding to eat the chocolate which emitted a dark aura.

Otoya felt his spirit leaving his body upon recalling the unexplainable taste of Natsuki's home-made food. He had enough of experiencing hell itself. Maybe Tokiya discovered it also, so he's so quiet and distant awhile ago . . .

"That's too bad . . . ," the curly-haired idol sighed in disappointment, but he found hope when his eyes gazed at Otoya. "How about you, Otoya-kun? I bet you wanna taste it! You'd tasted my home-made food before, right?"

"Ahh . . . I-I'll pass, too, Natsuki! I'm still full because I ate crepes with Syo while we went back here!" he refused nervously, patting his stomach to convince the dreadful cook.

Desperate, Natsuki's eyeglasses sparkled dangerously as he tried to make them eat his chocolates. "Come on, guys. Just one bite, okay? Say, 'ah', Otoya-kun!"

"Stop, Natsuki! I beg you!"

Natsuki went closer to Otoya, causing the red-haired guy to stumble back with Tokiya behind him when he took a sudden step backwards.

Both of them groaned in pain on the floor. Natsuki used this chance to feed Otoya with his chocolate, so he knelt down quickly and was about to slip it in Otoya's mouth. However, Tokiya grabbed Natsuki's hand on time, and ate the chocolate with tightly shut eyes, praying for his life.

Otoya and Natsuki got surprised by his sudden action, but the cook was certainly happy about it.

"How is it, Tokiya-kun?" he asked enthusiastically.

Tokiya gave him slowly a thumbs up before he fainted completely.

"Tokiya~!" cried out Otoya, his voice echoing throughout Saotome Academy.

**To be continued . . .**

* * *

**A/N: **Umm . . . I think my fanfic is already turning into a comedy . . . Well, that's it for chapter 2! As you can see, I added Syo as the other love rival. I just adore him too much, too! In the next chapter, he'll gradually develop some feelings for Otoya! And what will happen to Tokiya after eating Natsuki's chocolate? Check it out on the next chapter of "A Frustrated Love Song"! Also, don't forget to review! Until next time! (^_^)v


	3. Chapter3: A Disastrous Chorus

**A/N: **Yipee! This is the third chapter of my fanfic! And, thanks so much again for the reviews and for adding my fanfic in their favorites and story alerts that kept on motivating me to continue!

Like before, read the warnings first from the first chapter before reading my fanfic to ensure your safety! Sorry if I always remind you about this, dear readers, but I'm just making sure that you're fine with the contents of my fanfic. Without further ado, enjoy the third chapter! ^^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Uta no Prince-sama, because I don't have the right to own such a great anime like this~!

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Disastrous Chorus**

"Tokiya! Hang in there, Tokiya!" screamed Otoya as he got off him and shook the dark-haired idol's body frantically. Tokiya's face was really pale and it made Otoya more worried about him.

Natsuki just paused for a second and then . . .

"Yehey! Tokiya-kun gave a thumbs up for my home-made chocolates~! I knew that adding strong liquor to my recipe is the secret success of my creation! I better give it now to Haru-chan!" squealed Natsuki, jumping in joy.

Otoya's mouth dropped in horror. "You added strong liquor? And you're giving those to Nanami?"

"Yup! I totally forgot the 'White Day' event yesterday because I was practicing our new songs! So, I want to give her these chocolates as soon as possible to make up with it. I hope that Haru-chan will like it," he smiled, gazing at the basket full of chocolates.

Otoya got more terrified as he heard that. He wanted to stop him from giving those dangerous chocolates to Nanami, but the thought of wanting to see Nanami happy made him hesitant. Well, he still loved her and wanted her to smile every time even if he was turned down by her. And, he had no right to stop another guy from making her also happy . . . She's not even his girlfriend to begin with. With that thought on his mind, he kept his mouth shut tightly.

Natsuki added sincerely, "And, I'm so grateful about Tokiya-kun's help today. Without him, I couldn't make these chocolates. He motivated me to make a gift for Haru-chan! So . . ."

Then he ran towards the door and continued his statement before closing the door, "I'll give this gift to Haru-chan now with my name and his name on the card! See you later!"

Otoya just stared at the door after Natsuki left the room. He was too astonished by the fact that Tokiya did have feelings for Nanami.

"Tokiya, you liar . . . ," he growled under his breath, looking at the unconscious dark-haired guy whose head was lying on his lap. He even believed that Tokiya was only interested with men . . .

After a few seconds of silence, Tokiya released a hiccup involuntarily.

It surprised Otoya, "Gah! Eh? Tokiya . . . ?"

"Otoya . . ."

Suddenly, Tokiya opened his eyes slowly and sat up on the floor drowsily.

Otoya supported him quickly to sit up straight with a glad look, "Tokiya! You're awake! Are you okay?"

Tokiya glared at him with half-opened eyes groggily and released another hiccup.

"What's wrong, Tokiya . . . ?" he asked with a confused look when his roommate just glared at him.

Then Tokiya showed a creepy smile on his face with another hiccup. He spread out his arms and hugged Otoya tightly while crying like a child, "Otoya, I'm happy that you're here!"

The red-haired idol jerked from his hug, "Hey! Tokiya? Is that really you? Why are you acting like a different person-?"

Otoya became quiet when he remembered abruptly what Natsuki put in the chocolates:

"_I knew that adding __strong liquor__ to my recipe is the secret success of my creation!"_

"What the heck? You're drunk, Tokiya?" he exclaimed, trying to push Tokiya away as soon as he knew that his roommate was drunk.

The cobalt-eyed idol was still clinging on him, crying, "Otoya~! Please, don't push me away! I-I want to tell you something . . ."

Tokiya blushed and bit his finger adorably when he told him that last statement. Otoya gulped uneasily as he saw a really different Tokiya in front of him. Well, to be frank, he did like seeing a childish Tokiya . . . He loved kids, after all.

Being a kind-hearted person, Otoya didn't push him away anymore and asked softly while ruffling Tokiya's dark hair, "What do you want to tell me, Tokiya? I'll listen."

Tokiya gave him a mellow look when Otoya said that. Shedding more tears, he released another hiccup and replied sincerely, "Otoya, I'm so sorry . . . Sorry . . . , I keep on hurting you . . ."

"Huh?" the red-haired idol showed a puzzled look.

Then Tokiya buried his face on Otoya's chest, sobbing while wrapping his arms around his roommate's waist. It made Otoya blush hard. He didn't expect such action from his drunken roommate. Their position was awkward, too, but it made Otoya comfortable and warm unexpectedly.

Abruptly, Tokiya tilted up his head a bit and said sadly, "You're always there for me . . . You keep on cheering me up even if I avoid you all the time . . . I'm so sorry if I'm very stern to you . . . After all, I'm just worried about you . . . and I'm too weak to show my true feelings . . . So, Otoya . . . , don't hate me, please . . . Don't avoid me . . . It makes me so sad when you keep on avoiding me . . ."

Otoya's eyes widened up in astonishment when he listened to Tokiya. He couldn't believe that his cold roommate was apologizing to him.

Tokiya added with a hiccup again, "I even tried to make some chocolates for you . . . , but I failed . . ."

Otoya exclaimed, "Eh? You volunteered to help Natsuki in his mad cooking just to make chocolates for me?"

"Yes . . . ," answered Tokiya with a blush while looking away from his eyes. Otoya was too overwhelmed by his considerate actions. He never met a person like him before. He began to regret the moment when he thought that Tokiya was a big liar . . . His view about his roommate changed right now. Tokiya's kindness touched his heart, causing him to cry.

"Tokiya . . . , you're weird."

Gently, he embraced the cobalt-eyed idol and whispered to his right ear happily, "But, thank you, Tokiya. I'm so happy to meet you."

Tokiya's half-opened eyes became wide as he heard it. Slowly, he closed his eyes and tightened his hug. After a minute, Tokiya slept again as his hands fell inertly from Otoya.

He was surprised, "Huh? He already fell asleep . . . ?"

As he observed Tokiya sleeping quietly on his chest, Otoya just chuckled softly while wiping his tears away. With a big smile on his face, he mumbled, "Well, taking a rest before the dance practice is not a bad idea at all. It's still 2 o'clock, so I'll take a nap, too, for a while."

After checking his wristwatch, he grabbed a big pillow nearby his side of the room and placed it on the velvet carpet. He tried to lay himself down carefully on the floor so he couldn't wake up Tokiya on his chest. When he already positioned his head on the pillow, he continued to ruffle his roommate's dark hair because it's too smooth. Without realizing, his eyelids closed down leisurely as he kept on running his hand through Tokiya's hair, until he finally slept with Tokiya.

* * *

Natsuki, wearing a light green Piyo-chan sweater and a pair of brown pants and sneakers, was humming cheerfully to himself as he walked through the corridor with a basket of chocolates. He met Syo on the stairway by chance when he was about to exit the dorm. Upon seeing his cute roommate, he smiled childishly and cuddled Syo quickly.

"Aahh!" his blond-haired roommate cried out in shock.

"Syo-chan, you're still very cute ~!"

Syo almost felt himself dying because of his tight hug. "Are you trying to kill me, you bastard . . .?"

Realizing Syo's situation, he let go of him and apologized with an innocent smile, "Oops. Sorry, Syo-chan. You're so cute that I can't stop myself from hugging you."

"Stop saying that keyword of yours! I already told you that I'm sick of it, Natsuki!" he pointed out angrily, stomping his foot on the ground.

"Yes, yes . . . Don't be angry now, Syo-chan! Wanna join me outside?" asked Shinomiya as he went down the stairway and looked at him eagerly.

Syo sighed, sensing trouble from the curly-haired guy, "Where are you seeking trouble now?"

"Don't call it 'trouble', Syo-chan! I'm just going to give this gift to Haru-chan before our dance practice starts!" he pouted, showing the basket of chocolates to his blond-haired friend.

Syo froze out upon seeing Natsuki's so-called _safe_ home-made food. Based on experience, Syo guaranteed that anyone, who would try Shinomiya's cooking, could witness true hell. Without further thinking, Kurusu Syo tried to snatch away the basket of chocolates from his roommate.

"Don't give that to Nanami, Natsuki! Are you also trying to kill her?" he yelled while tugging the basket away from Natsuki.

"That's rude of you, Syo-chan! I just want to give it to her! Is that wrong?" retorted Natsuki while yanking the basket from Syo.

While they're tugging the basket, Hijirikawa Masato showed up as he exited the dorm. He's wearing a cream-colored jacket with a red shirt underneath it, and a pair of grayish blue pants and leather shoes. He's also carrying a gift.

"Umm, can you let me pass by, you two? You're blocking the way, you know," he said to them while watching them tugging the basket desperately.

"Shut up! Nanami's life is at stake here, Masato!" shouted Syo, determined to get the dangerous food.

"I'm sorry, Masato-kun! Even if you're super duper cute, too, I can't let Syo-chan get my gift for Haru-chan!" screamed Natsuki, gritting his teeth as he put his whole strength in pulling away his gift from Syo's grasp.

Masato was surprised upon hearing the word 'gift' from Natsuki. "Huh? Are you also trying to give her a gift, Shinomiya?"

"Yes . . . !"

"Then we're comrades. I'll gladly lend you a hand if you're in trouble now," the blue-haired idol smirked as he put his gift inside his pocket and went beside Natsuki to tug the basket away from Syo.

Syo was shocked when Masato helped Shinomiya. He growled madly, "Are you sure with this, Masato? Natsuki's gift might hurt Nanami, you know!"

"'We'll never know until we try'. Right, Shinomiya?" he gazed at Natsuki.

The curly-haired idol agreed with a nod, "Masato-kun is right! Let me give this gift now to Haru-chan, Syo-chan!"

"Never!" answered Syo with a tough smirk.

As they continued to tug the basket between them with full force, its handle broke apart, causing them to stumble back on the ground and sending the basket up in mid-air. Quickly, the blond-haired idol jumped high to grab the basket, but Shinomiya jumped also and blocked his aim since he's taller than Syo. Succeeding in getting the gift from mid-air, Natsuki passed it to Masato swiftly and shouted, "Go now, Masato-kun! Give my gift also to Haru-chan!" Hurry up!"

Masato hesitated as he stood up, "But, you're the one-"

"I won't allow it!" yelled Syo, trying to stop Masato. However, Natsuki stopped him first from moving by gripping his wrists tightly.

Syo protested wildly, "Let go of me, Natsuki! Let go of me!"

"Masato-kun, I'm counting on you, so hurry up and deliver it to Haru-chan!" screamed Natsuki loudly with bold green eyes.

Masato was hesitant but witnessing Shinomiya's faith for him, he nodded in agreement, "Okay! Count on me, Shinomiya!"

"Thank you, Masato-kun!" he thanked him as he watched him running away.

"Damn it!" cursed Syo, watching Masato running away while carrying the dangerous gift. He hoped that the gift was accidentally thrown away or smashed by something . . . if possible. For now, he's so worried about Nanami. He did what he could to stop Natsuki, but much to his dismay, he failed. He just wished that Nanami would be fine . . .

* * *

Inside a dim room, Nanami, wearing a simple pink dress, was playing her piano with a depressed look. She didn't have a proper sleep last night since she rejected Otoya. She blamed herself for hurting his feelings and it made her miss a note on her new composed music. Her illuminating eyes shrank in distress as she noticed that she kept on missing notes as time went by. Whenever she recalled the painful face of Otoya, she suddenly made a mistake. Knowing that she needed to take a break, she stopped playing the piano and went to the balcony to breathe in some fresh air. She rested her folded arms on the baluster and stared at the nature to calm her stress. She loved the nature and it proved to be helpful when she felt down. Observing the calmness and beauty of the nature also helped her to think of some new music. As she watched the clouds moving slowly in the sky, she sighed deeply and talked to herself, "What should I do . . . ? If this continues, I'll just end up hurting Ittoki-kun more . . . and I don't want that. He's so dear to me and I don't want our friendship to disappear . . ."

She refrained from talking when she noticed Masato walking towards the dorm she's staying in.

"Hijirikawa-san? What is he doing here?" she asked herself.

Quickly, she left her room and went downstairs to go outside the dorm. After leaving the dorm, she met the blue-haired idol, waiting at the entrance.

"Hijirikawa-san," she called his name while panting. She ran, after all.

"Nanami . . . ," he went nearer to her calmly, and showed her a basket of chocolates and a long, small box with a light blue ribbon.

He smiled warmly, "Belated Happy White Day."

Upon hearing it, she felt surprised and happy, but she remembered Ittoki again, saying that phrase. She trembled a bit and Masato noticed it sharply. Not wanting to worry Masato, she hid her sadness perfectly with a gentle smile while accepting the gifts, "Thank you, Hijirikawa-san."

"You're welcome," he replied. Being considerate to her feelings, he just pretended that he didn't notice it. He didn't want her to be more stressed if he would ask direct questions about her odd behavior. He would just try to lighten up her mood.

"Do you want to open and see my gift for you, Nanami?"

She looked at him, surprised, "Eh? S-sure!"

"Very well."

Then, he held the box and untied the ribbon to open it. As he opened the box, a golden necklace with a heart-shaped sapphire on the middle was revealed before her, and she was astonished by its beauty.

"It's so pretty!" she complimented, her eyes sparkling in awe.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes!" she nodded cheerfully, but she blushed in embarrassment when she realized how blunt she was. She added shyly, "But, I don't think it will suit me, Hijirikawa-san . . ."

"No, it'll suit you, Nanami. Want me to confirm it for you?" he faced her, hoping that she would agree.

She started to blush more. It's a waste to miss this chance of hers to try on a pretty necklace. Without hesitation, she nodded, "Okay . . ."

Glad about her response, Masato removed the necklace from the box as he went behind her. Nanami's face became totally red as she felt Masato's hand brushing lightly against her skin while he was putting the necklace around her neck.

"There," he said when he finished putting it on her.

Excitedly, she went to a nearby window to see her reflection. When she finally saw her reflection, her eyes widened up in delight. She couldn't believe that it did suit her.

"Wow!"

"See? It suits you well, Nanami," he smiled, looking at her gladly.

She bowed to him quickly in gratitude, "Thank you so much, Hijirikawa-san. The truth is, I never have an expensive jewelry before in my life. It's my first time to receive one . . . By the way, is it really all right for you to give me such an expensive gift, Hijirikawa-san?"

Masato nodded, "Yes. You're so important to me, Nanami, so giving you this kind of gift is not a problem at all. I planned on giving this to you yesterday but I can't find you anywhere . . ."

"Ah? Is that so . . .?" she stared down, feeling nervous. She didn't know how thoughtful Masato was and didn't want him to worry about what happened to her yesterday. Suddenly, she remembered the basket of chocolates in her arms.

She asked, "Is this also your gift for me, Hijirikawa-san?"

He shook his head, "No. That is from Shinomiya. He asked me to give it to you."

"Really?" she smiled happily, viewing the delicious-looking chocolates in the basket. She would eat them later. Then, she and Masato continued to talk while sitting on a nearby bench.

* * *

Slowly, Tokiya opened his eyes and blinked for a while as he tried to view his surrounding clearly. However, his head was aching abruptly so he had a hard time focusing. He felt his surrounding was spinning and becoming blurry, causing him to shut his eyes tightly. He wasn't quite sure why he's feeling a terrible headache right after he woke up. Did he hit his head somewhere awhile ago that made him faint? Trying to ease up his headache, he just rested his head on the soft pillow . . . , wait. He's sure that he wasn't resting on a pillow. He recalled that he ate something awful and everything went blank. Remembering all the things that happened to him suddenly, he opened his eyes again and looked at the thing he's lying on. Terrified, he covered his mouth in shock when he saw Otoya lying on the floor with him. That meant that he's resting his head all this time on his roommate's chest.

"What the . . . How did I end up here with him? Did he possibly-"

Tokiya's face flustered up when weird speculations came to his mind. He's beginning to worry that maybe he did something nasty to Otoya. Trying to calm himself down, he stood up immediately and left the room silently, leaving a sleeping Otoya behind.

* * *

Syo and Natsuki were walking through the corridor, going now to fetch their other group mates to have their dance practice. Syo was still mad about Natsuki so he's not speaking a single word after that incident. On the other hand, Natsuki was a bit worried about his strange behavior. Thinking of starting a conversation, he began with a question, "Syo-chan, where did you go awhile ago? I can't find you this morning."

Syo faced him, making Natsuki relieved somehow. "Huh? I . . . I've been with Otoya this morning. We watched Hyuuga-sensei's new movie together."

"Eh? I thought that you planned on inviting Haru-chan in watching that movie."

Syo showed a sad look, "Well, I couldn't invite her yesterday so it's meaningless to invite her today if the special occasion has already ended."

Natsuki continued Syo's statement with a raised eyebrow, "Then you finally decided to have a date with Otoya-kun instead of Haru-chan?"

Hearing his reply, Syo almost tripped down. Angrily, Syo glared at him, "What do you mean that I decided to date Otoya? I didn't plan something like that!"

"Eh? But it's a date, right? You and Otoya-kun, together in the movies . . . It's certainly a date if you put it that way," he explained with an amused look on his face.

Syo blushed furiously as he found Natsuki's explanation convincing, but he didn't really have a date with Otoya. . . , did he?

Natsuki noticed that his statement was troubling his blond-haired roommate, so he reassured, "Syo-chan, don't worry about it! People could love anyone regardless of their age and gender! If you like Otoya-kun or Haru-chan, it's all right."

"All right . . . ?" he wondered anxiously, thinking about the strange feeling he felt when he's concerned about his fellow red-haired idol. Was he . . . starting to like Otoya, too?

Syo immediately shook his head upon thinking weird ideas. He just tried to forget it while they continued to walk. When they turned to the other side of the corridor, they saw a nervous Tokiya, resting his back against the wall.

"Tokiya?" the blond-haired idol called out his name, causing Tokiya to look at them abruptly with a surprised look.

He could see well that the dark-haired idol was troubled by something when he went closer to him. Then Natsuki suddenly hugged Tokiya, thanking him, "Tokiya-kun, thanks so much for your help today! I already passed our gift to Masato-kun so Haru-chan will receive it!"

"Huh? 'Our gift'? What are you saying-"

Tokiya's eyes widened up as he recalled the strange ingredients that Natsuki put in the blender when he's trying to learn how to make chocolates. He's planning on giving some to Otoya so they would make up, but he fainted when he ate the chocolate that the curly-haired guy forced Otoya to eat. Maybe there's a certain ingredient that caused him to have a severe headache.

"Umm . . . Shinomiya-san, what ingredients did you put on the blender to make chocolates back then?" he asked while pulling himself away from Natsuki.

Natsuki put his index finger on his chin while mentioning them, "Hmm . . . I put eggs, a bar of chocolate, milk, sugar, nuts, soy sauce, vinegar, Tabasco sauce, fermented squid, and some strong liquor."

"What? You put strong liquor on the chocolates?" exclaimed Tokiya and Syo in unison.

Natsuki nodded innocently, "Yeah, why?"

They palmed their faces in exasperation.

"So I was drunk awhile ago . . . That's why I fainted . . . ," thought Tokiya with a sigh.

"Natsuki, you idiot! Nanami isn't drinking any alcoholic liquor before! Go and get your gift back before it's too late!" yelled Syo as he hit Natsuki on the head.

"Ouch! That hurts, Syo-chan!" he cried out childishly.

"I agree with Kurusu-san, Shinomiya-san. Let's go and get it back fast!" said Tokiya, lifting up his hand towards Natsuki. He's also worried about Nanami's well-being, after all.

Seeing their concerned looks, Shinomiya just sighed in defeat and grabbed his hand in agreement, "Okay. I'll just make safer chocolates next time for Haru-chan."

"Okay. Oh, Kurusu-san," he faced Syo.

"What is it? If you want me to join, don't count me in. I'm already tired," he stated straightforwardly.

"No. Can you wake up Otoya? Our dance practice will begin shortly, right?"

"Yeah . . . Eh? Is he still sleeping?"

Tokiya blushed slightly when he recalled Otoya sleeping with him on the floor. He nodded, "Yes, he's still sleeping, so can you wake him up?"

"Sure. No problem," agreed Syo.

"Thanks. Shinomiya-san, let's go."

Then they ran through the corridor while Syo went to Tokiya and Otoya's room.

* * *

Syo entered the room by opening the door. As he closed it behind him, he saw Otoya sleeping on the floor with a big pillow under his head. As he went nearer to Otoya, he became anxious. He recalled the conversation he had with Natsuki and it bothered him so much. Trying to ignore it, he knelt down beside Otoya and shook him to wake him up.

"Hey, sleepyhead! Wake up! Our dance practice will start for a few minutes!"

"Hmm . . ."

Otoya didn't wake up. He just altered his sleeping position, making Syo a little irritated.

"He's harder to wake up than I'd imagined . . . But I got a lot of ways to wake up a sleepy person so don't underestimate me!" he bragged with determined eyes.

After 10 minutes . . .

"Huff . . . huff . . . huff . . ."

Syo was panting tiredly when he almost tried all of the methods to wake up a sleeping person. However, he failed. He couldn't believe it. Otoya was _insanely_ hard to wake up! He rang a noisy alarm clock, banged a hammer and a big metal pot together, tickled his feet, pinched his nose, used a whistle, used a megaphone, and many more. He sat down on the floor, still thinking of a way to wake up the red-haired idol. While thinking, he started to stare at the peaceful sleeping face of Otoya. He smirked in jealousy as he thought that Otoya was so lucky to sleep like that. Well, he was having a hard time sleeping because he had a weak body when he was still a kid. Then his eyes suddenly caught sight of Otoya's lips. He blushed feverishly when he remembered again the moment they kissed accidentally. It's soft . . . and mysteriously, warm . . . His head bent down instinctively, moving closer to Otoya's face. He was not even aware what's he's currently doing.

As he felt Otoya's warm breath against his face, he gulped nervously and became finally aware why his body moved on its own. He felt a special connection to him . . . but he didn't know clearly what it was.

Unexpectedly, the wristwatch of Otoya vibrated and it woke up its owner. Otoya opened his eyes quickly and saw a familiar pair of sky blue eyes in front of him. Syo got alarmed by his sudden awakening when he noticed Otoya staring at him with surprised eyes.

Since he couldn't come up with an excuse immediately, Syo thought tensely, "Shit! I'm so _dead_ . . ."

Otoya gulped for a second and asked with a bewildered look, still not budging on his position, "Why are you so close to my face, Syo? Did you perhaps . . ."

Then his voice suddenly became suspicious, making Syo sweat in anxiety.

He continued, ". . . Did you watch me drooling while I was still sleeping?"

After a long pause, Syo gave him a questioning look, "Huh?"

**To be continued . . .**

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm . . . I'm not quite sure if this is a good part for a cliffhanger, but I like what Otoya just suspected! Hehe . . . Anyway, that's it for chapter 3! Oh~! I just love Syo too much! Sorry for putting you in weird events, Syo! I hope you don't get mad at me! In the next chapter, expect another pairing and some slight yaoi scenes again! So wait for the next chapter patiently and don't forget to review! Until next time! (^_^)v


	4. Chapter4: A 2nd Verse in Dilemma

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update! I'm so busy now in my studies so I don't have enough time to type my fanfic. To be frank, I don't write my ideas. I just type them right away. By the way, thanks again for the nice reviews and for adding my fanfic to your story alerts and favorite stories! As always, read the warnings first from the first chapter. I hope you'll also like this chapter. ^^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own UtaPri! And the English lyrics of Seven-colored Compass also don't belong to me! The lyrics are from the site "Gendou" so the credit belongs to that site.

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Second Verse in Dilemma**

As Tokiya and Natsuki ran through the corridor, the curly-haired idol noticed Tokiya's uneasiness earlier. He also wondered why the dark-haired guy didn't wake up Otoya in the first place since they're roommates. Thus he began to ask out of curiosity.

"Tokiya-kun, why are you so uneasy awhile ago? Do you have problems?"

Tokiya's eyes widened up for a second. Then he glanced at him for a moment with a stoical face, "None."

Natsuki disagreed about his sudden answer. He'd encountered many people who said that they had no worries with troubled faces. That kind of expression was kind of irrelevant with the answer, wasn't it? So he tried to ask another question which was a bit related to his observed suspicion, "Eh? Really? Then, is it Otoya-kun whom you're worrying about?"

Tokiya's face suddenly flustered.

"Bingo!" thought Natsuki triumphantly. Feeling Tokiya's uneasiness again, he tried a different approach to make his fellow idol relax in their ongoing conversation.

"By the way, I did notice that you and Otoya-kun are quite close ever since we formed a group. I think your bond with him is kinda similar with my bond with Syo-chan. Are you childhood friends or neighbors perhaps?"

Natsuki thought that maybe Tokiya wouldn't reply back, but surprisingly, he replied back calmly, "No, for me . . . , he's the first person who approached and accepted me for who I am. He's the only person I trust."

"Ohh . . . That's quite intriguing! How did you two exactly meet? Can you tell me, Tokiya-kun?" asked Natsuki with twinkling eyes, much to Tokiya's dismay. Since the mad cook did teach him a bit in making some chocolates, he sighed heavily as he gave him a chance to hear it. Thus he told him about the day when he met Otoya.

* * *

_A year ago, Winter_

_Entrance Examination Day at Saotome Academy_

Tokiya, wearing a thick black jacket, and a pair of gray pants with a soft plaid scarf wrapped around his neck and a bonnet on his head, was looking at the main entrance of the academy. Releasing an almost visible icy breath, he viewed again the paper that Shining Saotome gave him.

"So this is Saotome Academy, the place where Shining Agency recruits new aspiring idols, eh . . . ," he mumbled with a skeptical smile. He kept on thinking if his decision was right or not. After all, he accepted Shining Saotome's proposal so he could pursue his singing career . . . , and to discover his unknown weakness, the sole reason why his singing became bad abruptly. However, his decision was also risky since his current agency didn't know about it. He must be careful with his timing and scheduling so his agency wouldn't find it out. So . . . , would he enter? Or, not?

Suddenly, a warm hand patted his right shoulder, causing him to jerk a little. He looked behind him quickly and gazed at the unusual crimson red eyes of a guy with messy red hair. He never saw a person with such weird yet warm eyes before.

"Hey, there," the guy greeted with a pearly grin. Then Tokiya observed the suspicious guy from head to toe. The stranger was wearing an open red jacket with yellow stripes on the upper sleeves and a white hood, a faint green sweater with a black t-shirt underneath it, and a pair of black pants while holding a transparent umbrella. Since the stranger didn't seem dangerous, he didn't walk away.

Then the red-haired guy spoke again, "You're quite early, too! Are you also excited to take the entrance exam here like me?"

Tokiya shook his head, "No, I'm not excited like you'd thought. And, will you leave me alone, please? I'm thinking."

The stranger tilted his head to the right curiously, "Thinking? What are you thinking?"

"I have no obligation to tell you that," retorted Tokiya coldly. He hoped that the guy would back away after saying that but much to his chagrin, it didn't work. The stranger continued to pester him like a kid.

"Eh . . . ! Come on! You can tell me a bit since we're gonna be schoolmates or maybe classmates here! I won't tell it to anyone! I promise you that!" the red-haired guy said, wiggling his body impatiently.

It made the dark-haired guy pissed off, "If I were you, I won't tell it to any stranger. Didn't someone warn you to avoid talking to strangers like me? What if I'm a bad guy? I might have tricked you."

"You're not a bad guy!" the stranger beamed suddenly, causing Tokiya to stare at him with astonishment.

Tokiya grimaced, "How can you say that?"

The red-eyed guy folded his arms while explaining thoughtfully, "Well, if you are a bad guy, you could have already pushed me away or look at me with greedy eyes. It seems to me that you're kinda confused or sad about something so I've come here to check you out."

"So, I look pitiful, huh?" concluded Tokiya sharply with a mad look.

The stranger disagreed honestly, "It's not like that! I -"

"Or, you know who I am?" added Tokiya as he removed his bonnet, revealing his smooth dark hair which was immediately recognized by the red-haired guy.

"Hayato . . . ? As in the 'Hayato' who made a debut several months ago . . . ?" he gasped.

"See? But I'm not Hayato. I'm his twin little brother, Tokiya. So leave me alone," demanded Tokiya, expecting the stranger to leave immediately. However, he didn't expect another response from the persistent red-haired guy who didn't go away.

"Wow! I never knew that Hayato has an identical twin little brother! Are you also struggling to be an idol like your twin brother, Tokiya? And by the way, I'm Ittoki Otoya! I'm pursuing my dream to become an idol too someday! Nice to meet you-"

Tokiya didn't let Otoya finish his statement as he abruptly walked away from him with an annoyed look.

"Hey, wait for me, Tokiya!" shouted Otoya, trying to catch up with the dark-haired guy who's about to exit the school gate.

Tokiya growled, "Stop following me! You're so annoying."

"You should have let me finish my statement before you go, you meanie!" protested Otoya childishly while following Tokiya from behind. Tokiya was almost reaching his temper so before he went wild like a lion, he halted from walking and faced Otoya, who also stopped on his tracks.

Rolling his eyes in dismay, the cobalt-eyed guy said with a heavy sigh, "Okay, finish your statement. Now."

With a big smile and sparkling eyes, Otoya extended his hand out and repeated his last statement, "I'm Otoya. Nice to meet you, Tokiya!"

Tokiya reached his hand and shook hands with him halfheartedly.

"There you go. Will you leave me alone in peace now?"

Otoya shook his head with a grin, "No way. I can't leave a new friend from now on."

A big nerve throbbed on Tokiya's forehead. "But I'm not your new friend. You never said anything about that."

"What are you saying? Don't you know that shaking hands with others is a sign of new friendship?" explained Otoya with a muffled laugh because he's like teaching a newbie in society.

"I don't like being friends with you," he replied straightforwardly, causing Otoya to frown. Tokiya was glad to see that kind of expression but why did he feel a little guilty and sad about it? Forgetting about it, he was about to leave when suddenly, a warm hand gripped his wrist. He looked behind him and scowled at the red-haired guy, "What do you want this time?"

Otoya was trembling. He felt it but staring at his brave red eyes made him wait and listen. After a few seconds, Otoya gulped before saying, "I-I still want to be friends with you, Tokiya . . . Even if you don't like it, I'll still consider you as my friend . . . , no, the first friend I'd ever have in this school since I've left the orphanage!"

Tokiya's steely eyes widened up in surprise. He never heard someone saying those words to him before. Those straightforward words warmed his heart and it made him happy. However, he still couldn't trust Otoya enough. What if Otoya was just trying to get close to him so he could use him? And what if he discovered that he's Hayato who already made a debut? Would it become riskier? With confusing thoughts on his mind, he didn't know now how he could come up with a beneficial decision.

"Tokiya?"

"Huh?"

"Are you fine? You're spacing out . . ." said Otoya, giving him a worried look.

Immediately, Tokiya pulled away from Otoya's grip as he answered bitterly, "That's none of your concern. And, I'm not planning to enter this school so leave me alone."

"Eh? So why are you here in the first place?" he gave him a puzzled look.

"I . . ."

Tokiya became speechless when he couldn't come up with an excuse to drive him away. When he thought of walking away instead of lying, Otoya suddenly patted him on the shoulder and smiled at him caringly. "Maybe I don't know what you're going through right now, Tokiya . . . but I can tell that you love to sing like I do, right?"

As Otoya saw right through him, Tokiya just stared at him with great surprise. He began to shiver. He didn't expect that somebody could see right through him right away. Giving him a nod, Tokiya observed Otoya forming again a big smile.

"Then enter this school with me! We'll sing lot of cheerful songs for others, okay?"

Tokiya tried to hesitate, "But . . . I don't think other people will approve of that . . ."

Suddenly, Otoya held his cold hand, making him warm and calm. Just being with the red-haired guy, it made him feel reassured that everything would be fine. It was so mysterious to him . . .

"Don't hesitate, Tokiya! If you want to enter, then just enter. No one can decide for your future, right?" he encouraged him, causing Tokiya to think again about his doubtful decision.

Thinking about it, Tokiya was still worried about the risks, "Then, what could be a good reason to enter if it's too risky for me?"

Otoya raised an eyebrow, answering Tokiya like it was only common sense to him. "Isn't the reason that you want to sing already enough?"

Otoya was right. The dark-haired guy was so worried about his own reputation rather than following his dream. He wanted to sing songs for the people who wanted to hear them and that reason was more than enough to enter Saotome Academy. Why should he hesitate now?

While observing Tokiya's troubled face, Otoya thought of a song to cheer him up immediately. Since Tokiya's twin brother was an idol and his single was so inspiring, he sang the song that warmed his heart. So he took a deep breath and closed his eyes before beginning:

"_Ahhh... only to you will it reach…  
The sound of this wind. Feeling heart.  
You don't have to cry anymore, just stay as you are  
Look at the sky Ah... My sweetest love."_

Tokiya gazed at Otoya with a surprised look when he heard him singing his single, the Seven-colored Compass. The red-haired guy's voice wasn't perfect but the way he sang it caught his attention. It had flaws but it conveyed something warm. Before continuing the rest of the song, Otoya smiled at him and suggested, "Sing with me, Tokiya!"

"Sorry, I refuse," he refused flatly since that was the other reason why he wanted to enter Saotome Academy.

"Eh? Why?"

"It's none of your business, so just sing it on your own."

"But . . ."

"I'll listen so don't pester me again," he countered quickly, making Otoya happy. Thus Otoya continued singing:

"_Blue. That blue sparkling tear that slowly trails down your cheek._  
_Rise. Did you know? The light that leads us to tomorrow_  
_Truth. You probably still don't know yourself that well_  
_Those tears will definitely become a rainbow that guides you._

_If you get cold on your long journey_  
_Ah, I'll warm you up with a song_

_All the things you wish for might not become stars_  
_But if you have a dream you believe in_  
_There will be thousands of the brightest shining jewels in the night sky_

_Think. Do you remember? The sunset on the way home._  
_Yes. The happiness as the map of the future was opened_  
_Dream. I wonder since when? My chest tightens up._  
_A prickling adult taste shines on my heart_

_Even things that can't be done alone,_  
_Ah, I want to overcome them with you_

_If it's something that can make you smile,_  
_Even God would lie_  
_Because I like you to the point of love_  
_I want to go together with you_  
_To the nameless rainbow_  
_Fly to sky_

_You don't have to cry anymore, just stay as you are_  
_I want to protect you_  
_If we have a dream we both believe in_  
_Definitely, even more than the sun of that day,_  
_Extremely beautiful seven colors will shine_  
_On the world."_

It felt weird for Tokiya as he listened to his song which was sung by another person. Singing your own song was like delivering your own thoughts and emotions about the song to other people. He was the first one spreading the beautiful message of that song so he didn't know what others would feel about it, but when he listened to Otoya singing it, he could understand now the full message of his song. It was different from his but listening to his song which was sung by Otoya was better than singing it. He began to wonder why he felt suddenly competitive right now . . . He's feeling like he didn't want to lose to an inexperienced singer like Otoya. However, at the same time, he felt how comforting the song was. It made him think that Otoya, despite of his annoying personality, could be trusted as a friend. He couldn't believe that the red-haired guy could move him with his own song. It's frustrating . . . but . . . it's nice to know that there was still someone who could do that to him . . .

Otoya looked at him after singing the song, "Tokiya, what do you think . . . ?

"Oh! Look! It's Hayato!" a girl squealed in surprise upon seeing Tokiya, interrupting Otoya.

"Eh?! Really?!" another girl followed.

"Hey, it's really Hayato!" a boy gazed, walking closer.

"Why is he here?" a snobbish guy asked behind the boy.

As many examinees from outside heard about the sudden commotion, they ran inside and formed a big circle, surrounding the dark-haired guy. Otoya was pulled aside by other nosy examinees.

A girl screamed, "Hayato is so handsome!"

Another girl said, "I bet he's entering Saotome Academy!"

"But he's already an idol, right?" a boy replied.

The girl became sad. "Aww, you're right . . ."

Otoya saw how troubled Tokiya was now than before. He guessed that maybe Tokiya was overshadowed by his twin brother's popularity so his efforts and talents weren't noticed. Knowing this kind of treatment, he stepped forward and corrected all examinees boldly, "Hey, all of you guys!"

All of them looked at Otoya.

"That's not Hayato! He's Tokiya, Hayato's twin little brother!"

The examinees were shocked.

"Really?!"

"Ehh?!"

The snobbish guy began to mock, "Ohh . . . , do you think that being Hayato's twin little bro can make you an idol immediately? How dirty . . ."

The other examinees, who were convinced by the guy, started to protest. "Hey, that's unfair!"

"Maybe he already wants to be an idol so he's trying to enter this academy!"

"What a sly fox!"

"Does he really think that it's easy to become an idol just by having a popular twin brother?!"

"He's the lowest!"

"How can I not think about that possibility?"

When all examinees threw dirty remarks to Tokiya, Otoya noticed that Tokiya's expression became blank and hopeless. He bit his lower lip angrily because other people just began saying suspicions to the person they barely knew. If he was in that situation, he might already retort back, feel bad or just run away. However, he observed Tokiya trying his best to fight those suspicions alone . . . He couldn't take it . . . Seeing that the situation was so unjust, Otoya shouted at the top of his lungs, "IS IT WRONG FOR TOKIYA TO SING?!"

Tokiya looked at Otoya with a surprised look. "Otoya . . ."

The examinees became silent, absorbing the words that he shouted thoroughly. When they're still thinking about it, Otoya added with conviction, "All of us are gonna take the entrance exam to enter this academy and to reach our dreams, right? Isn't it the same with Tokiya? He may be Hayato's twin little brother, but I believe that Tokiya won't use his twin brother's fame just to become an idol! He doesn't like to be famous! He just wants to sing like we do!"

The snobbish guy frowned as he realized his fault. The other examinees realized theirs too when they understood Otoya. So, others began to apologize and other half of the crowd just walked away with slight shame and guilt. As many examinees were about to enter the academy to take the entrance exam, Tokiya took this chance to go away so he couldn't make any more troubles to the red-haired guy who saved him.

When Otoya got distracted with the swarming crowd of examinees, he barely noticed Tokiya walking away from him. As he realized that his first ever made friend was going away, he pushed his body against the crowd to run after Tokiya. He even passed through the school gate to catch up with him. When he caught sight of Tokiya's back, he shouted, "Tokiya!"

Tokiya halted and turned around to see him. "Otoya? Why are you still following me?"

Otoya went close to him tiredly and put his transparent umbrella above their heads before he replied, "I thought you like to enter Saotome Academy with me . . ."

Tokiya gave him a smile which surprised Otoya because it was the first smile that Tokiya showed him. "You followed me because of that? Such a reckless person . . ."

Then Tokiya shrugged his shoulders, "Instead of worrying about me, you must be worried about yourself."

"But . . ."

He added, "And, I'll enter Saotome Academy with a special exam so don't worry. We'll meet again on the opening ceremony this April."

"Really? I thought you're not gonna take the entrance exam!" he sighed in relief. Then Tokiya turned around to leave again.

"Where are you going, Tokiya?" asked Otoya abruptly.

He moved his head a bit to look at Otoya without turning around again, "You're better off not knowing about it. . ."

"Eh?"

"No, I have a part-time job to do so I'll take my leave. And before that, I forgot to tell you something."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Your voice was shaking when you sang awhile ago and you missed four notes. You still need practice."

Otoya scratched his head sheepishly, "Wow . . . You caught me there . . ."

"But you're good . . . and thank you for defending me back there. I appreciate it. Bye."

When Tokiya was walking away, Otoya was still standing with a shocked look. He couldn't believe his ears . . . Did the dark-haired guy praise and thank him just now? Upon realizing it, he formed a big grin and waved at Tokiya while screaming, "Bye and thank you, too, Tokiya! Let's meet again in April! I'll be waiting for you!"

"You're so noisy . . . ," murmured Tokiya with a helpless smile while passers-by were staring at them with new unbelievable gossips. Then Otoya ran back to the academy (where he met and helped Nanami by chance).

* * *

"After that, I never thought that Otoya also became my roommate upon arriving Saotome Academy," said Tokiya upon ending the story.

"Eh . . . What a coincidence. Well, we're the same since I didn't expect that Syo-chan also become my roommate. But the story about you two is so adorable, Tokiya-kun! It is like a romantic meeting between two soulmates!" giggled Natsuki as they exited the dorm and were about to go to the girls' dorm. Tokiya blushed a bit about Natsuki's comment and tried to change the topic, "What about you and Kurusu-san? How did you two meet-?"

"Oh! There she is, Tokiya-kun!" he interrupted while pointing out Nanami on the bench with Masato.

"Let's go!"

"Wait-!"

Immediately, Natsuki grabbed Tokiya's wrist and dashed off towards their objective as he dragged the poor Tokiya.

* * *

Meanwhile, Syo sighed in relief as he and Otoya exited the room after the red-haired guy finally woke up. They're currently walking in the corridor. He's so glad that Otoya was _very_ dense! Well, he expected a childish person like Otoya was oblivious in romance . . . or maybe not. He knew that Otoya confessed to Nanami which he didn't expect. He couldn't believe that his fellow idol was aware of his romantic feelings for her. But, why didn't Otoya suspect him of doing something nasty to him when he's still asleep? Any normal person would react quickly if you're really close to their faces, right? While wondering in confusion, Otoya showed up in front of his face abruptly, observing him curiously. "What is wrong with you, Syo?"

Syo blushed furiously with a shocked face. He almost screamed because Otoya went suddenly close to his face.

"No-nothing! And why are you so close to my . . . ?"

Syo's phrase trailed off as he recalled the moment when he bent down his head towards Otoya's face unconsciously. It's almost making him crazy so his burning face released a steam. It made Otoya more worried.

"Are you okay, Syo?" he asked.

"Ye-yeah, I-I'm o-okay . . . ," the blond-haired lad stuttered nervously, preventing to have eye contact with him.

"But you're blushing!"

"So what if I'm blushing?! It's none of your-"

Without letting Syo to finish his statement, the red-haired guy put his hand on Syo's forehead. He also put his other hand on his to check his temperature. Syo bet that he's gonna faint after a few minutes because of this.

"Hmm . . . You got a high temperature, Syo. You have a fever."

Syo pushed his hand away. "Stop worrying about me, Otoya. I don't have a fever!"

Otoya gave him a puzzled look, "Then why is your face burning?"

Silence.

Syo gulped and was speechless. He couldn't just tell that it's because of Otoya! It would be obvious that he's beginning to feel something different for him! He's becoming more uneasy as he thought of some lie to hide it. On the other hand, Otoya was concerned about Syo's weird behavior. He thought that maybe Syo didn't want to be pitied when he's sick. So he chose careful words to say before speaking to the light blue-eyed idol.

"Syo, it's all right . . ."

Syo stared at Otoya quickly with a curious look, "Huh?"

Otoya smiled at him as he continued, "It's all right to tell me how you feel. It's much better to tell it to someone rather than keeping it all to yourself."

"Tell you how I feel . . . ?" mumbled Syo with a sad look. Otoya got a point. He would never understand this feeling all by himself if he wouldn't tell it to anybody. Well, he trusted Otoya so why couldn't he spill it out?

"Otoya, I . . . I have this weird feeling when I'm with you."

Otoya felt relieved when Syo spoke up but he lifted a curious eyebrow after hearing it, "Weird feeling? What kind is it? Are you really sick?"

Syo sighed, "I'm not really sick so don't worry."

"Eh? I thought that you're sick . . . ," he scratched his head with a slight laugh.

Syo's mouth hanged open, "Are you really that worried about me . . . ?"

"Of course. You're my friend, Syo, so why couldn't I?"

Syo blushed and smiled happily. He was glad that he had a friend like him. Trying not to worry Otoya anymore, he joked, "You're so considerate, Otoya. If I were a girl, I could probably fall in love with you already."

Otoya's face turned red upon hearing it. "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

Otoya was fluttered and replied back with a joke, as well.

"Well, for me . . . , you're already cute enough to be a girl, Syo!"

Those words echoed inside Syo's mind for a minute. Then the blond-haired idol halted abruptly as he felt his heart almost bursting with too much pressure. He didn't know how to calm down now after his sane mind absorbed those words.

Trying to calm down, Syo whispered to himself desperately with his hands on his head, "That's just a joke, Syo! Don't think anything else! Many people other than Otoya said that I'm cute like a girl! You must be angry about that! Not . . . happy to hear it. . ."

On the second thought, why wasn't he angry about Otoya telling him that disgusting keyword? Why was he . . . so glad to hear it?! As he couldn't take the pressure building inside him anymore, he dashed off right through the corridor.

Otoya's mouth hanged open in astonishment when he noticed Syo already running away furiously. Before he could stop him, he was already out of sight.

"Hmm . . . What's wrong with Syo? Did my joke go too far?" he wondered while rubbing his chin curiously. However, remembering Syo's words that fluttered him made him think something deeply.

"_If Syo told me that I'm so considerate and could make someone fall in love with me, then why Nanami didn't feel anything for me . . . ? Is it because she doesn't like considerate people and prefers aloof people like Tokiya . . . ? Or . . . am I not good enough for her?_"

He bit his lower lip as he tried to accept what Nanami could possibly dislike about him. If she couldn't accept the way he was now, then he would change. He would become a person whom she would come to love.

With determination, he told himself while looking at his reflection on a nearby windowpane, "I'll become a new Ittoki Otoya from now on so Nanami will love me . . ."

Before looking away from his reflection, he slapped his cheeks to motivate himself, "Okay, I'll do it."

* * *

"Nanami, sorry but it's almost time for our dance practice," informed Masato after looking at his wristwatch.

"Really? That's too bad . . .," said Haruka with a sad look because their good conversation would probably end now. But she tried to smile sweetly so she wouldn't make Masato worry anymore. She added gladly, "But I had fun talking to you today, Hijirikawa-san. Thank you so much."

"That's nothing . . .," he shrugged his shoulders coldly while hiding a blush. He hid the fact that he also had fun talking to her. Liking to have a talk with her again, Masato tried to ask her about it.

"Umm . . ., Nanami . . . ?"

"What is it, Hijirikawa-san?" she faced him with a bright look.

"Wo-Would you like . . . umm . . . to-"

"HARU-CHAN~!"

A loud voice interrupted him. When they followed the source of that noise, they saw Natsuki running like an athlete while dragging a poor Tokiya with him and leaving a trail of huge smoke behind them.

"Shinomiya-san! Ichinose-san?!" she gasped in shock upon seeing how fast Natsuki was and how pitiful Tokiya was right now.

"Aha~! I found it!" shouted Natsuki as he spotted the basket of chocolates in her arms. Quickly, he let go of Tokiya's hand and jumped straight to Haruka, causing her to lift an arm to protect herself with shut eyes.

"Ahh!"

"Nanami, watch out!"

Masato was about to protect her but someone got her first. With strong arms, a guy swept her off the bench before Natsuki could even lay a finger on the basket. When Natsuki ended up stumbling on the ground, Nanami opened her eyes slowly, sensing her safety. Then she glanced at the familiar person who smirked teasingly at her.

"Hello there, my lady."

"Jinguji-san!"

"Surprised by my sudden rescue for you, princess?" he winked, making Masato roll his eyes.

"Still flirtatious as always . . .," the blue-haired idol mumbled.

"Eh? Are you jealous, Hijirikawa? Do you want me to rescue you, too?" he mocked while putting Haruka down carefully.

"No, I don't need it so thank you," he rejected flatly.

"That hurts, you know. You're the only one who keeps on rejecting me."

"Shinomiya-san! Ichinose-san!" she ran off immediately towards the two guys who were lying on the ground while dropping the basket of chocolates accidentally, and ignoring the meaningless argument between Masato and Ren. Since Tokiya was near, she knelt down beside him and put his head on her lap to check if he's all right.

"Ichinose-san . . . Ichinose-san, please be fine," she pleaded while wiping off the dirt and sweat from his face with her handkerchief. Ren and Masato stopped arguing when they observed her worrying too much about others. Seeing her helping Tokiya wholeheartedly, Masato felt really jealous. He looked down with a defeated look. While Ren tried to help the poor Natsuki by putting him on the bench, he sensed how gloomy Masato was while looking at Haruka and Tokiya. His lips formed a teasing smile as he thought with a slight chuckle, "So that's what keeps on bothering you, Hijirikawa . . . How cute."

Slowly, Tokiya opened his eyes, making Haruka sigh in relief.

"What a relief! Ichinose-san, are you all right?"

He nodded weakly, "I guess . . ."

After a minute, Tokiya stood up immediately so he wouldn't be a burden to Haruka. Trying to remember what exactly happened to him a few moments ago, he caressed his head with his hand.

"Why am I here again . . . ?"

Then his eyes noticed the scattered chocolates on the ground. He suddenly recalled that they're trying to get the basket of chocolates back before Haruka could eat its contents but it seemed that she hadn't eaten anything at all. Like what he'd thought, he didn't want to worry her and to make Natsuki's bad cooking a big case so he didn't let her know about the chocolates. Before Haruka could get close to him again, Ren blocked her way and held up her chin abruptly. Masato glared at him dangerously, causing him to chuckle slightly.

"My dear lady, I hope you'll like my belated White Day gift for you when you enter your room," whispered Ren to her right ear before winking at her. Then he also winked at Masato as he went to pat Tokiya's shoulder and ruffle Natsuki's curly hair.

"That bastard . . . ," growled Masato with a red face. He's at his limit now.

"Hey, time for our dance practice, my fellow princes!" said Ren while dragging Tokiya and an unconscious Natsuki for their dance practice.

Unable to retort, they just let Ren lead the way while Masato followed them with folded arms. Watching them like that, Haruka giggled in delight. It reminded her how fun it was to be with the people she cherished. With the same feeling she had when she decided to create a group song, she closed her eyes and bowed while shouting on her mind, "For the people who cares so much about me . . . , thank you very much. I'll do my best again to create another wonderful song for you all to sing!"

When she's about to go back to continue making a new song, she stepped on a chocolate accidentally. It surprised her and made her realize that she dropped the basket of chocolates awhile ago. With a depressed look, she still tried to pick up the chocolates to clean up the mess.

"It's such a waste! It was from Ichinose-san, too . . . ," she sighed heavily in depression.

* * *

After the tiring dance practice, all of them went back to their rooms to take a rest. Otoya was drinking some milk after he took a hot bath. He's walking right now towards his room. He released a refreshing sigh after gulping down all the milk from the glass. "Ahh . . . There's nothing like a glass of milk after a long hot bath!"

Silence.

Then, he slapped himself, "I shouldn't be saying that! I must act cool and quiet when drinking this just like Tokiya does!"

When he's about to head back to his room, he unexpectedly noticed Ren cornering Masato from the other side of the corridor. He planned to stop them if they're starting a brawl but it didn't seem like they're about to start a fight. It seemed like they're talking something seriously. So instead of barging in their serious talk, Otoya decided to leave them alone but a sudden shout from Masato halted him, causing him to eavesdrop in the end. He hid behind the wall slowly while listening to the intense conversation and peeked at them carefully.

"Let me go, Jinguji! I have enough of this talk! You're sickening me!" growled Masato furiously, trying to free himself from Ren's clutches.

Ren didn't let him go by trapping the blue-haired guy between his stretched arms that were resting against the wall. "We're not done talking yet. Answer me first, Hijirikawa! Is Haruka the real reason why you aimed to become an idol?"

"Eh? What is Ren talking about? Is Nanami also involved in Masato's goal to become an idol?" thought Otoya with curiosity. He became eager to hear more.

"Like it's your business to know my reason! Why are you asking this? Does it really matter to you if she's my reason why I entered Saotome Academy?!" cried out Masato angrily.

"Yes, it matters because you only have a month to stay here!" reasoned out Ren with a frightening look.

Otoya's mouth hanged open in shock while trying to muffle his shout, "Eh?!"

Masato showed a surprised face upon hearing it, "How do you . . ."

"You told me before, right?" he answered with a mellow voice.

With a depressed expression on his face, Masato looked down and said sadly, "I have no choice, Jinguji . . . I promised my father that I'll only stay here for a year . . . Thanks to Nanami that I'm standing here as an idol now."

"Hijirikawa . . ."

"Besides, I have fun here. So my efforts to come here paid off and it's worth it all in chasing my dream here . . . I have no regrets, Jinguji. I'm glad that I came here . . ."

After saying that, tears began to fall from Masato's eyes. It also made Otoya almost cry. He had no idea that Masato had a hard time just to enter Saotome Academy.

With care, Ren hugged Masato tightly, making the blue-haired idol shocked. "What are you doing, Ren-"

"Don't say that you don't have regrets! You'll regret leaving the group, won't you?!"

"But I made a promise-!"

"Then just throw that promise away! You have the rights to choose what path you'll take, right?! So what if you're the heir of the Hijirikawa Group?! Just let somebody, who dreamed to become a head of that group, take that place while you continue to become an idol!"

"I have . . . the rights?"

"Yes, so don't leave . . . I don't want a room without you there," he said in a teasing yet serious way, causing Masato to blush and to become annoyed at the same time.

"Your flirt won't work on me," replied Masato coldly.

Ren smirked seductively, "Eh? Really? Then how about this?"

Gently, he kissed the blue-haired guy whose eyes widened up like saucers. Otoya's eyes widened up also in shock upon witnessing it. So he left there immediately while murmuring to himself, "What are they doing? They're both guys, right . . . ?"

While running with confusion, he recalled the same experience he had with Tokiya. He didn't quite understand why the dark-haired idol kissed him so he just ignored it back then. But seeing Masato and Ren kissing, he began to wonder again why Tokiya kissed him. When he came back to his room, he panted tiredly and rested his back against the door. He put a hand on his forehead, trying to calm himself and to think thoroughly about the things that bothered him. He hoped Tokiya was still outside so he could reflect alone but when he gazed around the room, Tokiya was already in front of him, causing him to be surprised.

"To-Tokiya!"

Tokiya showed a concerned look, "Otoya, what happened to you? You look pale."

"Re-really?"

Otoya was panicking. His mind was about to explode when Tokiya went closer and touched his cheek. He began to tremble and to be more confused so without thinking, he blurted out a question.

"Tokiya, why did you kiss me last night?"

**To be continued . . .**

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for chapter 4! Sorry if my English is a bit incorrect and there's no yaoi scenes. Please, bear with me! T_T

The other pairing that I added here is RenXMasato and I put a flashback of Tokiya and Otoya's meeting. I hope this long chapter will make up for my late update. So, what will Tokiya answer to Otoya? Will Otoya become a different person? And what happened to Masato and Ren? Find it out on the next chapter! Until next time! (^_^)v


	5. Chapter5: Repeating a Hurting Chorus

**A/N: **Here's the fifth chapter of my fanfic! Thanks so much again for the reviews and for adding this fanfic to your favorite stories and story alerts! Plus, I also want to thank the readers who keep on bearing with my English. I'm so lucky to have readers like you! Again, read the warnings in the first chapter! If you already know the warnings, just read this chapter now. Hope you'll also like this~!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own UtaPri. And I also don't own the English lyrics of UVERworld's "Colors of the Heart". The credit belongs to the site 'Animelyrics'. (Note: Do you notice that UVERworld vocalist's voice is a bit similar to Tokiya's?)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Repeating a Hurting Chorus**

"Tokiya, why did you kiss me last night?"

Abruptly, Otoya covered his mouth as soon as he realized that he blurted it out. He couldn't take back that embarrassing question anymore so he looked down on the ground with burning cheeks.

Tokiya showed a surprised look when Otoya asked him that sudden question. He didn't know how to answer the red-haired guy because saying the truth might be the reason why Otoya would avoid him . . . forever. He didn't want that. He also didn't want to experience again the way Otoya avoided to look and to talk to him after he admitted that he's only interested with guys . . . It was so hard for him to keep away his feelings for Otoya. He couldn't even control them now like the last time he kissed him abruptly. He's tired to pretend that he didn't feel anything for his childish roommate after all the time they've been together. However, if lying was the only way to keep Otoya from avoiding him completely, then he would tell many lies to the red-haired guy . . . and to _himself_. With a final conclusion, he removed his hand from Otoya's right cheek and gave him a cold look.

"It was only a joke . . . I just tried to stop your crying last night. You're so noisy, after all."

Hearing that, Otoya felt his heart sank down. He didn't understand why he felt that. He must be glad that Tokiya wasn't falling for a guy like him, right? Tokiya was his precious friend so there's no way that he would fall in love with Tokiya. He must not destroy their friendship and he must only love Nanami. Ignoring the unknown pain that burdened him, Otoya just gave Tokiya a forced smile.

"Ohh . . . , is that so? I-I'm happy to hear that! I thought that you're . . . interested with me, so I'm relieved!"

Tokiya felt that he's already dead upon listening to Otoya's statement. But he must accept it. This was the only way for him to be with Otoya. To prevent himself from breaking, he changed the topic immediately.

"By the way, why are you like that when you entered the room? Did something happen?"

Otoya suddenly remembered Ren kissing Masato. He began to blush since he witnessed something personal between the two. Obviously, he couldn't just spread this news to everyone so he must keep his mouth shut about this. Therefore, he must come up with an alibi so Tokiya wouldn't be suspicious.

"Umm . . . I . . . I was practicing in singing our new songs at the recording room!"

Tokiya lifted a curious eyebrow, "Really? That's new. I know that you like to practice singing outside or inside our room."

Otoya sweated nervously. He must not underestimate Tokiya's sharp observation! But he must act calm so he wouldn't be caught.

"I-I just want to make sure if I'll sing the new songs properly! Wanna hear me sing 'Colors of the Heart'?"

"Sure. Sing it," replied Tokiya as he sat down on his desk chair, acting like a critique. Otoya gulped anxiously because the truth was, he still didn't know if he could sing that hard song perfectly. He knew that Tokiya was testing him so he must not let his expectations down, and the song was made by Nanami so there's no way he would . . . wait! Why was he so worried that he might let Tokiya's expectations down? This song was only for Nanami, right? She's the only one he loves so he didn't care about anyone! Trying to forget about his confusing emotions, he grabbed his guitar and sat on his bed before he started to strum his guitar hastily. Then he began to sing with a shaky voice:

"_On that day, my heart crumbled in silence, __  
__Even though I scream at being broken, inerasable memories and, __  
__Darkness flow into my eyes, __  
__And I sink into tomorrow whose colors can't even be seen anymore._"

Before Otoya could continue to sing the next part, he was stopped by Tokiya quickly.

"Stop, Otoya. That's enough."

"Huh? Why are you stopping me?"

"You're crying, so stop now."

Like what Tokiya had said, he suddenly noticed that his tears were already falling from his eyes. Why? Why was he crying? He didn't know. He just felt the heart-breaking pain that Nanami gave him again. The red-haired idol bent down his head weakly as he let Tokiya take his guitar away from his grasp. He looked at his trembling hands and started to think the real truth: Nanami didn't love him. He buried his pitiful face on his palms as he tried to deny it. However at the same time, he also couldn't help himself but to accept it slowly so he wouldn't break. On the other hand, Tokiya couldn't take it. He didn't want to see Otoya crying helplessly again. To comfort his roommate, he sat beside Otoya and ruffled his red hair gently while saying encouraging words.

"Stop crying, Otoya. Crying doesn't suit you."

"I know that . . . ! But, I still can't forget . . . how Nanami reject me! It hurts . . . It hurts so much!" murmured Otoya while trying to stop his hot tears from falling.

Tokiya felt heartbroken when he observed Otoya like this but the more painful part for him was, Otoya did love Nanami more than anyone. He accidentally asked, "Do you still love her even if she already rejected you?"

Without further thinking, the red-haired idol answered, "Yes, I love her, Tokiya . . . I'm even prepared to change myself just for her."

Tokiya gave him a puzzled look, "Change yourself? What do you mean?"

Since he could trust Tokiya, Otoya told him when he halted his falling tears, "I've been thinking about this awhile ago . . . I'm so desperate to make Nanami love me so I think that changing myself can make a difference . . . Maybe she'll accept me when I become the person she's been looking for. I want to be a different person for her!"

The dark-haired idol got surprised by Otoya's determination. He got hurt more when Otoya was planning to become a different person from now on. What should he do? He wanted to stop the red-eyed idol from changing. He didn't want the cheerful and kind Otoya to disappear in front of him . . . But he would be really selfish if he would stop Otoya from changing, and he knew that's wrong . . . For him, loving someone didn't mean that you would always stop your loved one from deciding what he/she wants. Hence, he decided to himself that he would support Otoya with all of his might.

Patting Otoya's back, he said with a smile, "If you want help, then I'll gladly lend you a hand, Otoya."

Otoya gave him a surprised look, "Huh? You'll help me, Tokiya?"

"Yes, I'll help you. That's what a friend does, right?" he replied while doing his best to show a genuine smile rather than a sad one. He didn't want to see his special person crying again, after all . . .

"Oh, thank you so much, Tokiya! Thank you!" shouted Otoya happily as he hugged Tokiya immediately. The cobalt-eyed idol blushed furiously when Otoya did that unexpectedly. Well, he did something worthwhile in the end. He liked how unpredictable Otoya was. Without hesitation, he hugged him back and responded warmly, "You're welcome."

* * *

The next morning, all of them were in the restaurant-like cafeteria, eating their breakfast. They're staring at Ren with worried looks for awhile now and it made the well-known ladies' man anxious. So he asked them with a twitching eyebrow, "Why are you staring at my handsome face, you guys?"

"Handsome face? More like an unsightly face, you narcissistic person!" retorted Syo while pointing at Ren's beaten face.

A nerve throbbed on Ren's head. "Eh? Are you just jealous, 'ochibi-chan'?"

"What?!" growled Syo. It made him want to add more bruises to Ren's face.

Natsuki tried to calm him down. "Just calm down, Syo-chan! We're still eating breakfast!"

While Natsuki was calming a mad Syo, Haruka giggled for a moment before facing Ren.

"Jinguji-san, thanks so much for the bouquets of flowers you delivered at my room yesterday. They're beautiful and fragrant, as well!"

Ren smiled, "I'm glad that you like them, my dear lady."

"By the way, why is your face full of bruises, Jinguji-san? Did you get yourself involved in a fight?" she asked with a worried look.

Ren gazed at a blushing Masato for a second before answering his 'little lamb'.

He answered, "Ah, I got beaten by some wild animal at the school grounds last night. It was so dark that I didn't notice it! Maybe I stepped on its tail or something."

Then he felt Masato's foot stomping on his foot mercilessly. He muffled a painful cry.

"Ehh? Then you must be careful when you're going outside at night, Jinguji-san."

"Thanks for worrying about me, my dear lady. I hope that you'll always worry about me like a sweet wife," said Ren with a teasing wink.

Haruka blushed.

"Stop flirting with her, Jinguji," warned Masato with a glare.

Ren just chuckled while he sipped his tea.

Otoya, eating his ham and cheese sandwich, wondered, "I wonder if Ren is telling the truth or not . . . I saw him with Masato last night, after all . . . Did they fight again perhaps?"

While they're almost finished in eating their breakfast, the Headmaster, Shining Saotome, showed up on the middle of their table like a magician.

"Good morning, my shining idols!" he greeted while throwing away colorful confetti around him.

They didn't get surprised since they're getting the hang of it, except for Haruka.

"Headmaster! Stop surprising us like that!" she pouted.

"Ohh . . . Sorry about that, Miss Nanami! I just want to energize you all for your upcoming release of your new album, 'One Day, One Dream'! Have you successfully recorded all your songs?"

"Not yet, Headmaster. Some of our new songs aren't still recorded. We'll be working on them this day," answered Tokiya after he finished drinking his tea.

Shining Saotome was glad to hear it even if he's already itching to hear all of their new songs. To make sure that Shining Agency's new idol group would continue to shine in the music industry, he kept on providing their necessities and facilities that could enhance their skills. For the group's beloved composer, he accepted her decision in staying at Saotome Academy to improve further her composing skills and to help aspiring composers like her. That wasn't a bad decision at all. He might say that it's really admirable for them to stay instead of leaving. He'd seen many idols and composers, who graduated in this academy, leave their so-called useless old experiences behind to make profit of their talents. They just made themselves filthy rich and famous without thinking of the real role of an idol or a composer. Was being famous or rich the only reason why others want to be an idol or a composer? For others, yes. But for the current idols and composer, no. Why? Simple. They just wanted everyone to hear the songs that they compose and sing. For them, that was the real role and _joy_ of being an idol and a composer. And he was so blessed to meet young people today who were doing that together.

Before going away, the Headmaster flashed his pearly grin while giving each of them a ticket.

"Since you've been working hard for your next album, I'll give you all a special bonus!"

All of them viewed the ticket curiously.

Haruka read it, "Huh? A trip . . . to Saotome Wonderland?!"

"Eh? A newly-built amusement park near the white-sand beach with a five-star hotel? Not bad," complimented Ren.

Otoya beamed excitedly, "Wow! We'll stay there for a week!"

"I love white-sand beaches and sunbathing!" said Natsuki with twinkling eyes.

Syo got enthusiastic, "Yehey! It's been awhile since I visited an amusement park."

"It might be nice to stay at a five-star hotel," said Masato with a calm look.

Tokiya frowned as he faced Shining Saotome and speculated, "You just want us to test if Saotome Wonderland will be a good tourist spot before opening it to the public, right?"

Shining Saotome sweated nervously. He could never deceive Tokiya, could he?

"You are a sharp one, Mister Ichinose! However, that's not the only thing that I want you all to do."

"Hmm . . . What else do you want us to do there then?" the dark-haired idol asked.

Before explaining, he went closer to Tokiya and ruffled his dark hair. "As you all know, you are still young to become famous and to work hard as idols and composer. So take it easy, relax and have fun for a week there. That's my advice for you."

"Have fun . . . ?" wondered Tokiya, feeling a little confused about what he should do there. Observing others laughing, planning and getting excited over some ridiculous things, he just sighed deeply and mumbled to himself, "How can I have fun there?"

* * *

After a few hours, the idol group finished warming up before beginning to sing at the recording room. They're going to sing now the "Colors of the Heart" and it made Otoya a bit nervous since his voice was shaking when he's singing the high parts of the song. Tokiya noticed him getting tensed up so he gave a reassuring pat on the red-haired idol's shoulder. "It'll be fine, Otoya. If you can't reach the high notes, I'll sing along with you."

Otoya felt glad about his help, "Thanks, Tokiya. I'm counting on you."

After they entered the soundproof room with a big microphone in front of them, they put on their headphones and made sure that they memorized the song lyrics. When the person in charge of the recording gave them a signal, they began to concentrate and listened to the short intro of the music. Then Tokiya started to sing his first part, "_On that day . . ."_

The others joined him in singing after that.

". . . , _my heart crumbled in silence,  
Even though I scream at being broken, inerasable memories and  
Darkness flow into my eyes,  
And I sink into tomorrow whose colors can't even be seen anymore."_

They paused for a moment and then Tokiya continued to sing the next part.

"_I searched endlessly for the day of reconciliation."  
_Ren followed, "_Only for the sake of losing it, I will live for the present."  
_Syo was the next one. "_Even when it is useless and I embrace solitude alone."  
_The rest mumbled, "_If you turn on the lights . . . If you turn on the lights . . ."  
_Then all of them sang, "_I will shine towards them."_

"_"Feelings continuously filled with wishes will someday change colors", that's what I've been taught  
To be a person who continues to live with this in the heart  
Because Colors are born within anything and everything inevitable  
I will paint tomorrow once more with these hands."_

After the chorus, Tokiya blended his voice with Otoya's on the next part. "_Before I knew it, I became used to the things I've lost."  
_Masato followed, "_Even the things which were placed into my hands slipped through my fingers."  
_All of them sang, "_Before my tears dry up, the words which I wanted to hear  
_Then it was Natsuki's turn, "_Are now for the sake of saving someone."  
_The rest mumbled, "_It's all your fate. You gonna do that."_

They sang together again,_"If light becomes stronger, darkness will also become deeper"  
Even if I realized that, I have nothing to fear  
Because Colors are born at the end of just about any kind of heart  
My eyes are already open because we were gazing at each other."_

After a dynamic chorus, the music became slower. They rested for awhile before Tokiya could sing his part with Syo's high voice in the background, "_The Breath of sadness …"_

"_Wooah . . .!"  
_One by one, they shared singing the last parts, "_I was searching for that to stain it in colors . . .  
Without raising a sound . . ."_

Then they sang in unison again in the chorus part. "_"Feelings continuously filled with wishes will someday change colors", that's what I've been taught  
To be a person who continues to live by this in the heart  
Because Colors are born within anything and everything inevitable  
They will illuminate once more with the fingertips of light."_

Syo raised his voice twice while the rest mumbled, "_Just do it...Just do it . . . Colors in light and darkness,  
And take it... And take it . . . Colors in light and darkness."_

After that, they sang the last part together with smiles, "_Now, the gentle colors which could not be reached,  
With these hands, I will use them to paint and fix everything again . . ."_

When the music finally ended, the recording man gave them a big thumbs-up. Nanami, watching them by the other side of the recording room, praised them through a little microphone while pushing a button. Her voice resounded inside the soundproof room after they brought down their headphones.

"Good job, everyone! The way you sing the song is really good! It's a success!"

They felt relieved after she said that. Overjoyed, Syo gave his group mates a high-five but when he faced Otoya, he suddenly blushed and unconsciously gave a weak high-five to the red-eyed idol. Otoya became curious about it, "What's wrong, Syo? Feeling tired already?"

"Err . . . , maybe . . .," he lowered down his hat so Otoya wouldn't notice how red his face was right now.

Otoya didn't notice it so he just patted Syo on the head and said, "Don't overwork yourself! We'll go to Saotome Wonderland on Wednesday, so save up some energy to enjoy our trip, okay?"

"Yeah . . . ," he replied shyly. After a few seconds, he heard Otoya speaking again. "Umm, Syo . . . I was wondering if you like to play soccer."

"Soccer? I barely play sports . . . so I don't know. Sorry," he answered.

Otoya got a bit disappointed, "Oh, is that so? I was planning to invite you to play soccer with me at Saotome Wonderland. I saw that they have a soccer field there . . . and I thought that you're into sports, so I . . ."

The blond-haired guy got a little worried when Otoya was beginning to look like a crying kid. Since he didn't like to see him sad again and knew that he was planning to repay him by inviting him to play soccer, Syo gave out a sigh and agreed while not looking at Otoya, "Okay, fine! I'll play soccer with you. Just teach me how to play that sport, okay . . . ?"

He trailed off a bit when he gazed at Otoya's sparkling eyes and felt his warm hands squeezing his.

"Thank you, Syo! I'm glad that I'll spend time with you there!" replied Otoya happily with his usual smile but in Syo's case, Otoya's smile was too . . . charming.

Silence.

Wait a second . . . What was he thinking?! How could he see Otoya like that?! And why was Otoya enveloped with a pink aura?! He's going insane!

When Otoya noticed that Syo was shivering, he asked with a worried look, "Syo, are you really okay?"

Syo stuttered nervously, "I-I'm okay!"

"_Of course, I'm freakin' not okay_!" he thought honestly on his mind.

Otoya gave him a slight smile since he began to wonder why he was acting strange since yesterday. Well, if Syo didn't like to talk anything about it, he would just respect it. Then they continued to record their other songs this day while taking short breaks after singing one song.

* * *

"Hey, Natsuki," the blond-haired idol, sitting on his bed with a pillow in his arms, called out his busy roommate, who was currently packing his clothes and stuff toys this night. Their trip to Saotome Wonderland would be on the day after tomorrow, after all so most of them were probably getting ready for the trip like Natsuki. Him? He would just pack up his things tomorrow since something was troubling him.

"What is it, Syo-chan?" he asked while trying to fit all of his stuff toys inside his yellow bag.

Syo's cheeks flushed suddenly when he's about to ask indirect questions. He's not really the type of person who liked asking for some advice or the likes but for some reason, he didn't understand his current situation so it's better to ask than to think about it by himself.

"Say, Natsuki . . . , what if you have a friend whom you're comfortable to be with and who likes to smile a lot even if she or he's experiencing something awful, then what do you feel?"

The wavy-haired guy faced Syo after packing up. He began to think of a good answer before answering him. Upon thinking one, he folded his arms as he sat on his bed and replied, "I think I'll feel happy to be with my friend but at the same time, concerned because I believe that being friends means trusting and sharing each other's sufferings and happiness. So I'll do whatever I can for my friend even if he or she doesn't ask for it."

Syo nodded his head, agreeing with Natsuki but there's still something that he didn't add to his last question. "I agree with you, Natsuki . . . But!"

Natsuki gave him a puzzled look, "But what?"

"What if you also feel uneasy and blush when your friend is close to you and what if he or she can make your heart beat faster with simple words and kind gestures, then what is that you're feeling?"

Without thinking for a good response, Natsuki just answered him right away with an obvious answer, "Isn't that already called _love, _Syo-chan?"

Syo's mouth hanged open in shock after absorbing his roommate's words carefully. "Eh? No kidding . . ."

"I'm not kidding! So you're already in love with somebody. Congrats, Syo-chan!" he smiled brightly while clapping his hands, making Syo's face as red as a tomato.

Furious, Syo stood up and threw his pillow to Natsuki's face while shouting at the top of his lungs, "I'm NOT in LOVE with SOMEBODY!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the other room, Otoya was staring intently at Tokiya. Tokiya was staring back at him. Then Otoya stared at the dark-haired guy with burning eyes while Tokiya stared back at him with a twitching eyebrow. Otoya's stare became more intense as seconds passed by. Finally, Tokiya shut his eyes when a nerve throbbed on his head. Trying to be calm, he asked coldly while sitting on his desk chair, "Why are you staring at me like that, Otoya?"

Otoya held Tokiya's hand with his two hands tightly and begged boldly, "Teach me how to be like you, Tokiya! I'm begging you!"

Tokiya blushed a bit when Otoya held his hand. However he's bewildered about his roommate's request. "Huh? Wait . . . You're trying to be a different person, right?"

The red-haired idol nodded his head. "Yeah . . ."

"Then that's none of our agreement. I only agree to help you change into a different person," he explained with folded arms and crossed legs.

"Ehh? But I want to be a person like you, Tokiya!" he defended.

"Don't try it."

"Why?!" asked Otoya angrily.

Tokiya reached his limit so he held both Otoya's shoulders and shook him. "I don't want you to become a liar like me!"

"Liar . . . ?"

"Yes, I'm a liar," he answered while gazing at Otoya's innocent eyes. It's true that he's a liar. He wouldn't deny it. He's always lying to himself, after all. He even lied to everyone back then just to pursue his singing career. More importantly, he lied to his heart that he didn't feel anything for Otoya just to make him happy. He didn't want to see Otoya becoming a liar like him. He's better off alone in the first place . . . because he already knew that there's no way Otoya would feel the same way about him like he did. While he's thinking, Otoya removed his hands from his shoulders gently and told him with a soothing smile, "You're not a liar . . ."

Tokiya's eyes widened up in disbelief. "How can you say that if I'm already telling you that I'm a liar?"

Otoya looked at him seriously, causing Tokiya to tremble for the first time. "Yes, you call yourself a liar, but for all the lies you make, they're for the sake of everyone you cherish, right?"

Tokiya became numb all of a sudden when the red-eyed guy saw right through him again.

Then Otoya added with a big smile, "That's why I admire you for that, Tokiya."

Hearing those warm words, Tokiya's lips formed the same smile he gave to Otoya when they met for the first time. It made Otoya blush a little. He wondered curiously. "What is this fleeting feeling when I can make him smile like that?"

"Fine . . . I'll teach you," said Tokiya as he stood up, making him glad.

"Really? Yes!" he screamed in joy, jumping up from the floor.

Tokiya was about to ruffle his red hair affectionately when suddenly he heard Otoya's another statement. "I'm sure that Nanami will finally notice me if I become like you!"

Tokiya's face became emotionless as his hand dropped down, hesitating now to touch the red-haired guy. As he observed how happy Otoya was, he still tried to smile while his heart was crumbling into pieces slowly. He forgot that there's still a big wall between them that he could neither break nor climb. Accepting their situation and his unrequited love for him, he just looked at the distance between them which was actually near yet so far away from his grasp.

"This is all we can be . . ."

* * *

**To be continued . . .**

**A/N: **That's it for chapter 5! Sorry if the story is becoming messy (if you're confused) and the event between Ren and Masato isn't included here. It'll be mentioned in the next chapter, so I hope you don't mind that. In the next _long_ chapter, expect a trip full of unexpected bittersweet events to Saotome Wonderland! Will Syo finally accept that he's already falling in love with Otoya? Will Tokiya give up his feelings for his roommate just to make him happy with somebody? And why did Shining Saotome also want them to test out his new-made grand amusement park in the first place instead of letting somebody experienced in checking it? Find it out on the next chapter of "A Frustrated Love Song"! Until next time! (^_^) v


	6. Chapter6: Easing the Painful Bridge (P1)

**A/N: **Because of all your encouraging reviews and patience in waiting, the sixth chapter is finally here! Due to their one-week trip to Saotome Wonderland, I had to break it into two or three parts. Expect a female OC, who's vital in their trip, and some slight suspense here! If you don't like OCs, don't worry because my OC will only show up in this trip. Know the warnings first before reading this. I hope you'll enjoy their trip! ^^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own UtaPri. I own the Saotome Wonderland, though. *smiles*

* * *

**Chapter 6: Easing the Painful Bridge (Part 1)**

Otoya was running into a mysterious forest frantically. He didn't know clearly why he's running but he felt that something wrong was going on. He almost tripped down and got hurt but his legs continued to move instinctively. As he made it out somehow from the forest, his eyes widened up in terror. He saw the dark-haired guy at the edge of a cliff, facing the sea with a melancholic look. Bewildered, he called out his name, "Tokiya!"

Immediately, Tokiya turned around a bit to face him. "Otoya . . . , why are you here?"

"I should be the one asking you that, Tokiya! Why are you here?"

"To forget you . . . and the pain . . . ," he mumbled with gloomy eyes.

Otoya gave him an astonished look. "Wha-what are you talking about?! Why will you forget me, Tokiya?!"

Tokiya smiled gently as he answered softly, "I want you to be happy . . ."

Otoya was so puzzled by his roommate's answer. It made no sense . . . He wouldn't be happy at all if a friend tried to forget him. "I don't understand . . . Why will you forget me so I can be happy?"

Before Tokiya jumped off the cliff, his lips just moved as if he's saying something important. But he couldn't hear it.

Shocked, Otoya's sight became blurry when hot tears spurted out from his eyes while trying to reach Tokiya with his hand . . . but it's too late.

"NO! TOKIYA~!"

After he heard a loud splash below the cliff, he woke up in reality and sat up on his bed with tears on his eyes while panting heavily. He quickly glanced at the left side of the room and saw Tokiya sleeping peacefully on the bed. Relieved to see him safe, the red-haired guy relaxed a bit. He tried to calm down while removing the beads of sweat from his forehead.

A dream . . . Yes, it's only a bad dream. However, it felt so real . . . He was still curious about what Tokiya had said to him before he jumped off the cliff. Well, it was only a dream so why should he still worry about it? Their trip to Saotome Wonderland was tomorrow so he must get lots of sleep. When he lay down on his bed, he closed his eyes to sleep again. Much to his dismay, he couldn't sleep at all after dreaming about that. His anxiety wouldn't leave him as he shifted his sleeping position many times. He also cast several glances to Tokiya so it made him hardly asleep. He became more troubled about his dream as time went by.

He thought with a worried look, "What if Tokiya will suddenly leave and do that . . . ? And what if he really vanishes in front of my sight? I . . . I . . . !"

Opening his eyes, he really couldn't bear the thought of Tokiya going away from him. After all, Tokiya was his first friend upon entering this academy. Slowly, he slid his legs from the bed and stood up while carrying his pillow. He tiptoed carefully towards Tokiya's bed so he wouldn't wake his sleeping roommate. Gazing at his sleeping friend, Otoya observed how peaceful Tokiya's face was.

"He looks like an angel . . . ," he whispered to himself in awe. Gently, he stroked Tokiya's smooth hair like he did a few days ago. Remembering him being drunk, Otoya couldn't help but to release a chuckle. He never expected that the stern Tokiya would care so much about him. He really had a nice time knowing Tokiya's other side. He thought that Tokiya was very mature but who could have thought that he's a child at heart?

Then Tokiya abruptly moved his head, causing Otoya to jerk a bit. He's about to remove his hand away from his sleeping roommate when suddenly he heard Tokiya murmuring in his sleep.

"Otoya . . . , don't leave . . . please."

He got surprised when he said that. Then he noticed that Tokiya showed a painful look as if he's also having a nightmare.

"Where are you . . . , Otoya? Otoya . . . Otoya . . . !"

Immediately, the red-haired guy sat on the bed and held Tokiya's trembling hand while caressing his head. He answered softly, "Tokiya, I'm right here so calm down."

As if Tokiya heard his voice, he calmed down and smiled a bit in relief. Otoya sighed gladly. "That's a relief."

While viewing the moon through the window, he felt Tokiya holding his hand as well while mumbling, "Thank you . . ."

He smiled. "You're also weird in your sleep, Tokiya."

* * *

The next morning, Tokiya opened his sleepy eyes in comfort. It's been awhile since he experienced this kind of awakening. Well, he usually felt a bit tired even if he had a long sleep so it's strange. Was it because Otoya showed up from his dream and hugged him tightly? He blushed when he recalled it. Trying to forget it, he thought of getting off from his bed but he suddenly realized that his body was a bit heavy . . . and warm? Then he froze when he felt a sudden movement on his bed. Looking beside him, his eyes widened up in shock when he saw Otoya's drooling face up close. Feeling his blood rushing up through his cheeks and his heart stopping from beating, he almost screamed for the first time and pushed Otoya from his bed but since it was Otoya, he couldn't do it. He tried to calm himself down while observing their position on the bed awkwardly. Otoya was hugging him like a pillow, his right arm was wrapped around Otoya's shoulders . . . , and his left hand was clasped with his roommate's right hand! This was so embarrassing! It was like they're lovers sleeping together! And it made his heart almost burst. He was so clueless why Otoya slept with him. Did his roommate finally notice him? No, it's too early for Otoya to accept him like that. Did he perhaps have a nightmare last night? Hmm . . . Maybe. He's acting like a kid, after all. Children who have nightmares would likely sleep with someone. Or did he have a hard time in sleeping because of too much excitement? Definitely convincing.

However, he was fortunate to experience it since Otoya gave him the warmth that he longed for even if it's only once. So he didn't budge and continued to sleep a bit before their time for breakfast.

After a few minutes, Otoya woke up lazily. He had a good sleep so he still felt like sleeping once again. However, he must wake up now because today was their trip. Before he could greet the sun, he tried to rub away the sleepiness of his eyes while yawning but he noticed that he's hugging and holding something warm. He blinked for a moment before realization hit him hard. He was sleeping with his roommate on the bed! He blushed furiously with wide eyes.

He thought, panicking on his mind, "How did I end up here . . . ? I remember that I was holding his hand and . . ."

He trailed off from his thoughts when he recalled that he's too worried that Tokiya might disappear so he decided to sleep beside him. He's totally awake now as he carefully removed his hands from Tokiya. He was relieved that Tokiya wasn't awake to protest about this. Well, Tokiya was still stern, after all, even though he became nicer on different matters. Since his roommate was safe and sound, he got off the bed slowly and tiptoed towards the window to open it and to welcome this perfect day for the trip . . . and for the plan he made with Tokiya to win Nanami's heart.

* * *

Everyone finally gathered in front of the school gate after they ate breakfast and got ready for the trip. Each of them was carrying a luggage and few bags. With excitement, they waited for the bus to pick them up. Natsuki, wearing a green Hawaiian shirt with a sunflower pattern and a pair of cream-colored long shorts, kept on taking photos of them suddenly with his waterproof camera. It made Syo mad since the curly-haired idol took more photos of him than the rest so he protested, "Hey! Won't you stop taking photos now, Natsuki?! And why are you always following me?! I'm not your freakin' model!"

Natsuki chuckled while halting from doing his hobby, "You're just so cute, Syo-chan! I can't help it!"

Then he looked at Syo from top to bottom. The blond-haired idol was wearing a pink sleeveless jacket with a hood and a pair of dark grey tight pants with several pockets, which were rolled neatly up to his knees. His light brown cowboy hat was hanging behind him which strings were around his neck so his soft hair with red hairclips was exposed. As always, he still put on his punk accessories.

Syo glared at him with a blush when he noticed that Natsuki was viewing him intently with a creepy look. "Stop looking at me like that, you bastard!"

Natsuki just laughed while scratching his head, "You're just so adorable like Haru-chan! See?"

He pointed at Nanami who's wearing a yellow orange frilly sleeveless shirt with cute buttons and a pair of light blue puffy mini-shorts with tiny ribbons on the opposite sides. Her white hairband had a small white daisy and a matching ribbon on the left side, and the white ribbons of her sandals were tied around her ankles. Syo agreed that she did look cute on those but unknowingly his eyes searched for someone he wanted to see. Upon finding the red-haired guy who's talking to Tokiya, he began to observe how well Otoya dressed himself up. Otoya was wearing a red checkered shirt with a white t-shirt underneath it and a pair of black shorts. He blushed when Otoya noticed him and waved his hand at him with a smile. Then, Natsuki took this right moment to take a picture of him. Syo got startled by this.

"Hey!"

Natsuki was laughing happily when he showed to Syo the photo from the screen of his camera, "I took a photo of a blooming Syo-chan~! How cute!"

Aggravated, Syo chased the curly-haired idol, who ran ahead as if he already foresaw it. "Get back here, you jerk! I'll destroy that camera of yours!"

"Oh no! Syo-chan is angry!" he teased gleefully.

Ren, wearing a slightly open white shirt (which long sleeves were rolled up to his elbows) with vertical orange lines as a design and a pair of light brown pants, chuckled softly as he observed their funny chase. He slid up his brown sunglasses to his head when his eyes caught sight of Masato, who's wearing a light blue parka and a pair of dark green pants. Smirking, he went near to the blue-haired idol and whispered to his right ear, "You look nice today, Hijirikawa."

After hearing that, Masato's face flustered quickly while he glared at Ren, who's enjoying now in viewing his reaction. Lately, he and Ren became closer to each other ever since they had a serious conversation a few days ago. So, they're experiencing a friendly relationship right now. However, he's still confused about his emotions. Why was he so weak when Ren kissed him? And did he feel too what Ren felt for him? Maybe he had a sudden craving for intimation when Ren kissed him and pushed him against the wall as their bodies heated up each other back then, although he ended up beating the narcissist when his reasoning snapped him out. Much to his chagrin, he couldn't stop recalling the pleasure he felt when Ren did that to him. Thus, he couldn't sleep properly that day . . . , even now. Wondering about his confusing emotions, he watched Ren coming closer to Tokiya, who's wearing a black t-shirt with blue and white linings and a pair of white pants.

After Otoya chatted with Tokiya for a bit, Ren took this chance to talk to the dark-haired guy while observing Otoya going to Nanami hesitantly. He noticed that the red-haired idol was acting weird these days and wasn't chatting with their lovely composer often like he used to. He figured out that something bad had happened to Otoya so he wanted to confirm it.

"Hey, Ichi."

Tokiya faced him. "Jinguji-san."

"Don't be too formal, Ichi! Just call me Ren," he patted Tokiya's left shoulder with a teasing smile. Tokiya just nodded his head in response. Then he finally questioned, "Say, Ichi . . . , did something happen between 'little lamb' and that roommate of yours?"

Tokiya got surprised. He never thought that Ren could notice it. Well, it was pretty obvious from the start that others would notice it sooner or later because of Otoya's sudden change of behavior whenever Nanami was near or was mentioned. Plus, Nanami seemed to avoid Otoya, too, so their friendship became worse as days went on. He already taught the red-eyed idol on how to rebuild their friendly relationship first before going to win her heart. He even instructed Otoya just now to take this chance to make up with her so their plan would work. He knew that Nanami was timid and a bit dense about what other guys feel about her. Therefore, Otoya must make her realize how much he loves her. Since he didn't want others to bother themselves about this, Tokiya made a white lie.

"Nothing serious happened to them. Otoya told me that he wanted to learn how to compose so he's trying to approach Nanami-san but he's too shy to do it."

Ren doubted it but he played along since he knew that there was really something wrong between the two. He's a gentleman so it's better not to stick his nose to others' business . . . even if he wanted to.

"Oh, is that so? I wish him luck then."

"Thanks for the concern."

When Ren went away, Tokiya sighed in relief. He never thought that Ren could be convinced with his lie. Well, he saved Otoya somehow from any unnecessary obstacles. But why was his heart aching when he noticed himself working hard to make Otoya succeed in winning Haruka's heart? As he watched Otoya confronting Nanami now, he just stood there with a gloomy look. He also listened to their conservation that made him more depressed.

"Nanami . . . ," the red-haired guy called out her name nervously before gulping.

"Ittoki-kun . . ."

Haruka faced him with a surprised look since they haven't' talked for three days now. Trying to be calm, she didn't ignore Otoya and decided to herself that she must talk things over with him, so everything would be normal again between them.

"Nanami, I . . . I'm sorry!" he bowed to her apologetically.

"Eh?! No need to bow, Ittoki-kun! You didn't do anything wrong. I should be the one apologizing for hurting . . . you . . ."

Her statement trailed off when she recalled how much she hurt him. As much as possible, she didn't want to remember that. It hurt her, too, after all.

"No, don't apologize, Nanami. And, I want to ask you again this time," he said, gazing at her eyes seriously like how a certain guy gazes at her.

"Ichinose-san . . . ?" she thought, seeing the same gaze that Tokiya gave her whenever he's talking seriously.

When the bus entered the school grounds and was about to pick them up, he finally asked confidently, "Will you go out with me on Saturday?"

* * *

"We are here~!" shouted Syo at the top of his lungs as they arrived at the main entrance of Shining Saotome's newly-built grand amusement park while carrying their bags after a one-hour ride in the agency's airplane. The Saotome Wonderland was located on a temperate island, which was a few miles away from the headmaster's private island and they're completely awed by its beautiful surroundings. Everything around them, like trees, flowers and birds, was never seen before.

Excitedly, Syo yelled, "Let's go inside!"

"Umm . . . how can we enter inside, guys?" asked Natsuki as they observed how tall and wide the wooden gate was. It had vines, sprouting pretty flowers, crawled around it and its design was based on medieval ages. And it seemed to them that they got lost or something. However, the name of the amusement park was clearly visible above the gate so they're convinced that they're at the right place apparently.

"Is there someone inside to open the gate for us?" questioned Masato.

Tokiya answered with uncertainty, "Maybe there is . . . , or none. . . The Headmaster didn't tell us anything more about this after he gave us these tickets."

"Then we can't enter . . . ," replied Haruka sadly.

"Hey! Is everyone there?!" shouted Otoya but nobody replied as his shout just echoed throughout the island.

It made them helpless but Syo and Otoya didn't give up so they nodded to each other and went closer to the gate. With force, they tried to open the gate by pushing it together. However, the gate was so huge, so opening it might be impossible. The other guys helped them, believing that maybe they could open it. Haruka was left behind, but she tried to help as well by inspecting the place. Maybe she could find some key or a button . . . Upon noticing a marble statue of a rabbit, which was standing and wearing a tuxedo coat, near the gate, she observed it closely before touching it curiously.

"This rabbit seems familiar . . . ," she whispered to herself, eyeing every corner of the statue until she noticed the long key it's holding.

"Huh? There's a key."

As she touched the key that the statue was holding, it moved a bit downwards. It was kind of like a lever so she continued to pull it down to make sure if it's a way to open the gate. Just like she speculated, the gate opened slowly, causing the guys to back off. Obviously, they're not the ones who opened it so they faced their composer with shocked looks. She's the only one who didn't help in pushing the gate, after all.

"Nanami, how did you . . . open it?" asked Syo with wide eyes.

Nanami blushed for she's not sure how to explain it clearly, "I . . . I 'm just trying to help so I inspected around and found this statue . . . I thought that maybe it was like some key to open the gate . . ."

"You're so good in finding it, Haru-chan! I expected no less from an excellent composer like you!"

A voice distracted them. Immediately, they looked in front of the entrance and saw the pink-haired idol in summer dress, smiling at them.

"Tsukimiya-sensei!"

"Good morning to you all and welcome to Saotome Wonderland-puu~!" he winked prettily while welcoming them to a different world where fantasies did exist.

"Umm . . . If you're here inside, then why did you not open the gate for us in the first place, Tsukimiya-sensei?" questioned Masato coldly.

Ringo apologized with a slight smile, "I'm so sorry about that, Masato-kun! The Headmaster told me not to help you in entering. He said that it won't be interesting at all if you don't find it out for yourselves!"

Ren chuckled, "Well, that's pretty convincing."

"It is not," the blue-haired idol growled.

"Why are you here by the way, sensei?" asked Tokiya curiously.

"I'll explain it to you later so go in now," he winked again before turning around. Without further ado, they just followed him.

"Wow . . ." the blond-haired guy mumbled in astonishment as they took a step inside and viewed the grand amusement park. He couldn't say a single word to express how impressed he was. It was basically based on the wonderland where Alice went to in her dream. It made him feel that he was Alice, trying to figure out how to get back home when he's surrounded with mysterious yet thrilling things that could make him forever lost inside a dream. It's certainly a great concept to please visitors who liked to experience again the thrills of being a child and the adventures they missed. Since they're the lucky ones who could check it out first, he would gladly explore it thoroughly. He's dying to explore a fantasy world, after all ever since he was a kid. He's always cooped inside the house so he didn't enjoy his childhood days too much. He's just comforted with bedtime stories and Hyuuga-sensei's shows. While all of them were observing the breathtaking sights, someone blocked their path. Upon seeing his idol, Syo's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hyuuga-sensei!"

"Good morning, everybody. Did you have enough sleep before going here?" asked Hyuuga Ryuuya, who's wearing a white Hawaiian shirt with palm leaves as a design and a pair of caramel pants.

They nodded their heads, "Yes."

He smiled, "Good."

Then Syo suddenly noticed that there's someone hiding behind his idol so he asked, "Hyuuga-sensei . . ."

"What is it?"

"Umm . . . who's hiding behind you?"

He followed Syo's gaze and chuckled when he saw who he's looking at.

"Ahh . . . I want to introduce somebody to you all."

Then he took a step to the left so the person, who's hiding behind him, could be revealed. However the mysterious person still tried to hide again. Knowing this person, Ringo went closer so others would meet their new friend.

"Her name is Hyuuga Shizuka-chan," the pink-haired idol introduced a shy teenage girl, with long honey-colored hair and a pair of red eyes, as he helped Ryuuya in exposing her.

"And she's my cousin," added Ryuuya while Ringo was pushing her forward to show her in front of them. Flushing in embarrassment, she kept her gaze fixed on the ground while greeting them with a gracious bow.

"Go-good day to you . . . I'm Shizuka . . . Nice to meet yo-you all . . ."

Masato showed a surprised look when he saw her. Ren noticed it so he got worried.

Syo was shocked, "She's your cousin?!"

"She's pretty," said Haruka in awe, overwhelmed by her presence. She felt that Shizuka wasn't just an ordinary girl. Well, her clothing was too traditional so she's a bit unique . . . Shizuka was wearing a white kimono with red camellias as a design and a red ribbon was tied around her waist. Her image was like a chaste princess in early eras.

"Wow! I know you! You're the famous diviner on a show called 'Lost Souls', right?" beamed Otoya cheerfully. Tokiya felt cautious as he heard it. He wondered, "Why is there a diviner with us right now? I really have a bad feeling about this trip . . ."

Haruka was shocked. "Eh? A diviner?!"

"Yes . . . ," she answered softly, still avoiding having eye contact with anyone.

Nanami commented, "That's amazing!"

"You're right, Nanami! She's so amazing when she's performing some rituals to ward off the bad spirits and to send them back to their resting places! Oh, by the way, I'm Ittoki Otoya, a fan of yours! Nice to meet you, Shizu-chan!" he introduced himself while shaking her hands happily, causing her to blush more in embarrassment. Syo and Tokiya felt a bit jealous about this while Ren released a mocking whistle.

"Shi-Shizu-chan . . . ?" she mumbled in confusion.

Otoya blinked first before realizing what he just called her. "Umm . . . Can I call you that?"

She glanced at him first before nodding her head shyly in response.

"Okay! From now on, I'll call you Shizu-chan!" he smiled. Shizuka smiled back, causing Ryuuya to be happy. Well, his cousin was too shy so he's a bit worried about her.

Otoya was glad that Shizuka, despite of her timidity, was beginning to warm up to him, but it seemed like the other guys weren't interested to introduce themselves so he took the job in introducing them.

"Oh, let me introduce our group called Starish to you!"

"Starish?"

"Yeah! Since I've already introduced myself, I'll introduce the others to you!"

"Okay."

He cleared his throat first before beginning. "So let's start with . . . Tokiya!"

He pointed at Tokiya and the dark-haired idol just shrugged his shoulders coldly. He had a new rival, after all.

"Then Natsuki!"

"Hello there, Shizuka-chan!" the curly-haired idol waved his hand with a smile.

"The next one is Syo!"

"Hey there," the blond-haired guy gave her a friendly smile.

"Then it's Ren!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Ren with a slight bow.

"The last one is Masa-"

"Masa-kun," she interrupted Otoya, causing him to be surprised since she knew Masato.

"Huh? You know Masa?"

"Yes . . . He's my supposed-to-be fiancé," she replied sadly. All of them were shocked except for Ryuuya, and Masato, who's showing a gloomy look right now.

"Eh? Really? I don't know that . . . ," he trailed off, feeling the growing tension between the two so he quickly changed the topic by introducing Nanami to her.

"Since you already know Masa, I'll introduce to you our one and only composer, Nanami!" he pointed at Nanami and immediately, she bowed to her timidly, "Oh! I'm Nanami Haruka! Nice to meet you, Hyuuga-san!"

Gazing at Nanami, her eyes widened up. Nanami got worried about her reaction. "Umm . . . Is something wrong, Hyuuga-san . . . ?"

Suddenly, Shizuka embraced her tightly with tears falling from her eyes, "Onee-chan!"

"Eh?! O-Onee-chan?" she gave her a puzzled look. Otoya got jealous because he wanted to hug Nanami like that so badly. Shizuka didn't say anything at all after she saw her so Ryuuya explained it to her.

"I'm sorry about Shizuka's sudden action, but you really do look like her beloved deceased sister."

Nanami abruptly got sympathetic after hearing it so she just let Shizuka cuddle her and cry happily.

* * *

After meeting up at the main entrance, they finally went to the five-star hotel where they would stay for a week. The hotel has 100 floors so they're totally astonished by its majestic height. Well, Shining Saotome owned it so what would they expect? Every room has two beds so all of them must be paired up by using . . .

"Sticks of Fate!" suggested Ringo, holding eight sticks with his right hand.

Uninterested with Ringo's idea, Tokiya suggested another one coldly, "Can't we just choose whom we'd like to have as a roommate, sensei?"

"You have a point there, Tokiya-kun. However, it's not fun at all to choose a person you already know too well, right? This is a chance for everybody to know more about others whom they're not familiar with!" he defended firmly, making Tokiya speechless.

Ren asked curiously. "Why are there only eight sticks?"

"Haru-chan and Shizu-chan are the only girls so they're already a pair!" he answered, pinching Ren's left ear. He knew pretty well that Ren wanted a girl as a roommate.

"Ringo-san is right!" agreed Shizuka while her hands were wrapped around Nanami's left arm. Ren just chuckled slightly at the shy girl's sudden change of personality.

"Back to my idea, we'll draw each stick from my hand. The sticks have four pairs of colors on the bottom. This method will determine who will be our roommates by finding the other pair of our sticks. Understood?"

The guys agreed in unison, "Yes."

"Okay. Let's . . . draw!"

Then they drew each stick at the same time. Altogether, they looked at their sticks and searched for their partners. After a minute, they're finally paired up. The red ones were drawn by Tokiya and Ren. The blue ones were picked by Otoya and Syo. The green ones were drawn by Ringo and Ryuuya while the yellow ones were picked by Masato and Natsuki.

"Hmm . . . , I think it's fate to know you more, Ichi," mocked Ren while carrying his things, much to Tokiya's dismay.

"Then it's a tragedy for me to know you," he groaned while he grabbed the room keys from Ringo, causing the other idol to laugh.

"Syo, we're gonna be roommates for a week! Isn't that amazing?" said Otoya excitedly while holding their room keys.

Syo felt his heart beating wildly upon knowing that the red-haired guy would be his roommate . . . for a week . . . alone.

Silence.

"No~!" screamed Syo, running towards their designated room furiously, making Otoya bewildered.

"What happened to Syo?" he scratched his head.

Meanwhile, the curly-haired idol was shaking Masato's hands enthusiastically. "Masato-kun will be my roommate! I hope we'll get along with each other for a week!"

Masato sweated nervously, "O-okay. It'll be a pleasure to have you as a roommate, Shinomiya. Let's look out for each other for a week here."

"Of course! I'll also cook some cookies for you if you like!"

Abruptly, Masato felt something tragic would befall him.

Ringo pinched Ryuuya's right cheek playfully, "Then it's you and me as roommates, Ryuuya!"

"Ouch! Stop pinching me, Ringo!"

On the other side, Nanami smiled at Shizuka, "I hope we'll know more about each other for a week here, Hyuuga-san."

Shizuka smiled back at her sweetly, "Just call me 'Shizu-chan', Haru-nee-chan!"

"Ha-Haru-nee-chan?" she blushed.

"Umm . . . , don't you like me to call you that?" asked Shizuka with a worried look.

Haruka shook her head. "It's fine to call me that, Shizu-chan. I'm just not used to it."

"Ohh . . . I see. By the way, I already got our room keys from Ringo-san so let's go now to our room, Haru-nee-chan!" she said warmly, holding Haruka's right hand gently as they went to a nearby elevator. Before they entered the elevator, Haruka froze when she heard someone crying.

"Huh? Who is crying . . . ?" she mumbled curiously, looking around her. Feeling an eerie atmosphere, the red-eyed diviner warned her with a soft voice, "Haru-nee-chan, don't follow the sound of a lost child . . ."

"Lost child?"

"Yes, it's a restless soul of a lost child. I feel that it's trying to lure you out, so better cover your ears," she suggested. Haruka followed her instructions. Then she saw Shizuka performing hand seals while saying something. Since her ears were covered, she didn't know what she's saying. After a few seconds, Shizuka finally gestured her to stop covering her ears.

"Do you still hear someone crying?" she asked softly.

Haruka didn't hear the cry of a child anymore so she shook her head, "No . . . I don't hear it anymore . . ."

She sighed in relief. "I'm glad. It will be dangerous after all if you follow the lost child's cry, Haru-nee-chan."

"Why is it dangerous, Shizu-chan? Can we not help the lost child?" questioned Nanami with a compassionate look. Shizuka smiled because of it.

"It's dangerous because it might lead you to some unexpected accidents. Even though it's dangerous, we can help it but we need to determine first why it is still wandering in this place . . . and that is the reason why I am here right now with you. I need to purify this haunted island," she told her reason with a sad face while they entered the elevator.

Haruka got frightened, "Eh? This haunted island?"

"Huh? Don't you know this island at all?" she asked with a surprised look.

Haruka shook her head nervously. "The Headmaster didn't tell us anything about this."

"Then maybe Saotome-sama sent you here to help me out whether you like it or not . . . ," she guessed, causing Haruka to tremble in fear. Expecting this response, Shizuka held her hand to remove her fear.

"Don't worry, Haru-nee-chan. I'll always be with you no matter what happens, so calm down."

After hearing it, Haruka calmed down a bit. She felt reassured since Shizuka was a well-known diviner.

"Thank you, Shizu-chan."

"You're welcome," she replied with a warm smile.

* * *

"Wow . . . ! This is so incredible!" shouted Otoya excitedly as he entered the room with Syo, who's showing an astonished look, as well while viewing it. Their room was so spacious and sparkly clean. There's a rectangular glass table in the middle of the living room between two comfy white couches, and a long vase with white calla lilies in it was placed in the center of the said table. A flat TV placed on a small black stand was in front of it, and there were tall glass windows behind it which would lead them to the room's terrace. The modern-style chandelier hanging above the table was too huge which easily caught their attention, too, and artistic paintings were hanging on other walls. Impatiently, they explored the other parts of their room after Otoya opened the air conditioner. Syo ran through a narrow corridor at the left side of the room and opened the nearest door. There he found the bedroom where two beds were separated with a small cabinet. A table lamp was positioned on it and the closets were beside the beds. There were also cushions lying on the white velvet carpet, a huge flat TV hanging on the wall, and a long yet short table on the other side where two newly released computers, and some books and magazines were placed. Otoya opened the next door and found the bathroom where a big circular bathtub was positioned in the farthest part. The toilet was on the right corner, the sink was on the left corner with a bathroom cabinet (which door was a mirror) hanging above it and a shower room beside the said bathtub. Syo entered the last one and found a small kitchen. Well, some people prefer to cook on their own rather than ordering expensive food. The kitchen had a complete set of utensils stored inside the cabinet, and all of the cooking appliances were placed neatly in order. The sink was near the stove and some seasonings were already in the hanging cabinets. After observing the kitchen, Syo left there and came back to the living room to grab his belongings and to start unpacking. Suddenly, Otoya called him while waving his hands with energy.

"Syo, come here in the terrace! The scene here is so breathtaking! Take a look!"

He hesitated to take a look even though he already overcame his acrophobia since he always felt something weird whenever he's close to Otoya. However he couldn't avoid the red-haired idol forever. Before Otoya could notice how troubled he was, he must face him normally like he always did back then. Taking a deep breath, he whispered to himself, "You can do it, Syo! There's nothing to be afraid of . . . Otoya is a good friend. "

Bravely, he went to the terrace and joined Otoya there. Then he took a look below them which caused him to be surprised. He saw the amusement park in its full view and the white-sand beach on the other side. Plus, he noticed a majestic statue of a girl following a rabbit in suit in the center of the amusement park. He pointed it with his finger enthusiastically. "Hey! That's a statue of Alice and Mr. Rabbit! It's so big!"

Otoya chuckled when he observed Syo's cute expression. He always liked to see him like that so he decided that he would try to cheer him up. Well, Syo always tried to cheer him up whenever he's down so it's his time to do the same. Recently, he noticed a bit that Syo was acting weird ever since they watched a movie, so maybe Syo had a problem . . . He did remember that Syo told him his problem but he's so worried about whether Syo was sick or not back then at the corridor of the dorm. If he recalled correctly, Syo said something like:

"_Otoya, I . . . I have this weird feeling when I'm with you."_

What kind of weird feeling was he talking about? And why did Syo only feel it when he's with him? Was this moment a perfect time to ask these questions to Syo?

"Umm . . . Syo?"

Syo hummed questioningly while still observing the amusement park, "Hm?"

Otoya got nervous so he scratched his head. "Can I ask you something . . .?"

"Sure. What is it . . . ?"

Syo's statement trailed off when he noticed a boy in stained white gown sitting beside the majestic statue. He got curious why there's a kid because he knew that only adults and teens like him were here right now. As he inspected the kid, Syo only focused on him, ignoring Otoya for a moment. However he felt a shiver running down his spine when the kid slowly turned his head around and gave him a creepy smile before vanishing instantly. Scared, he abruptly hugged Otoya like a scared child with a scream while trembling.

"AHH!"

"Syo, what happened?!" asked Otoya with a worried look while patting Syo's back.

"I . . ."

"What?" he waited patiently for his answer but Syo was too terrified to speak about what he just witnessed. It almost made him cry in fear.

"I saw a . . ."

"Okay . . . You saw what?"

"A . . ."

Then the door flew open with a loud slam and the curly-haired idol entered the room with a camera on his hand.

"Syo-chan~! I came to-"

Silence.

Natsuki froze in shock when he witnessed the two of them hugging while Syo was crying. After a few seconds, a dangerous glint gleamed on the corner of his eyeglasses as he took a picture of them like that.

_Flash!_

"I took a picture of Syo-chan with Otoya-kun!" he said cheerfully in a teasing way.

Syo blushed furiously when he realized that he's hugging Otoya tightly. Then he faced Natsuki madly, "Natsuki . . . , you jerk . . . !"

Otoya nagged the curly-haired idol, who's taking a look at his camera, since he's worried about Syo. "Natsuki, this is no time for jokes! Syo saw something!"

_Thud!_

"Eh? What's wrong, Natsuki?" asked Otoya after Natsuki suddenly dropped his camera with a frightened look.

"L-look . . . ! Take a-a l-look, O-Otoya-kun . . . !" he stuttered nervously, sweating abruptly with wide eyes while pointing at the screen of his camera.

Curious, Otoya knelt before the camera and picked it up slowly. Syo was curious, too so he went near to Otoya and took a peek. Then their eyes widened up in terror as they saw a grinning child in stained white gown between them, floating in mid-air, in the picture.

"A ghost . . . !" screamed Syo in fear, hugging the red-haired guy tightly again. Otoya hugged him back to calm him down. Otoya was scared, too, but not too much since he always watched supernatural shows. So he's quite used to see scary things like this.

"It's gonna be okay, Syo . . . I'll inform it to everyone, so everything will be fine."

"Why is there a ghost here . . . ?" questioned Natsuki, still terrified about what he just saw.

"I don't know . . . but I think that Shizu-chan is related to this! She's a diviner so maybe it's her job to save this ghost," speculated Otoya.

* * *

After twenty minutes, all of them were in the main hall of the hotel after Otoya called them. Syo and Natsuki seemed to calm down a bit. The others, who got informed about this, were sitting on the couches stiffly, feeling how tense their situation could be right now. It's the right time, after all, to discuss their main objective in the grand amusement park. Ringo started the serious discussion, "Okay . . . I'm sorry to tell you that we're not only here for relaxation, everyone. The Headmaster keeps this from us so we can help Shizu-chan in exorcising a dreadful spirit here in this island."

"I knew it," said Tokiya, palming his face in irritation. That's what he didn't like about the Headmaster's plans as a matter of fact. The others just showed surprised looks.

Otoya asked with a confused look, "Dreadful spirit? But we saw a child! It can't be harmful, right?"

Shizuka explained softly, "No, it can be harmful, too, Ittoki-san."

Masato agreed, "'_Don't judge a book by its cover'_, right?"

Shizuka got surprised a bit by Masato's sudden participation in the discussion. She knew Masato was a quiet person. And she didn't want to recall again about their past. To not make anyone curious about them, she nodded her head and continued to explain, "Yes, you're right . . . Children may be considered as innocent but they're also known for being mischievous if they want attention. So this is a hard case since this spirit of a child moves too quickly like he's playing everywhere. To exorcise him, I need to be near and he must be still . . . That's why I need your help."

Ren asked with sarcasm, "So what will we do in order to help in exorcising a bad spirit? Do we need to lure him out with our love songs? Or maybe make a lullaby for him?"

"Yes . . . Lure him out with a song," answered Shizuka calmly, causing Ren to be dumbfounded.

"What? Is that possible?" he asked to make sure about it.

She nodded, "Yes. The lost spirit of a child is found out to be a music lover."

Natsuki questioned, feeling a bit doubtful about it, "How can you be so sure, Shizuka-chan?"

She replied, "The spirit is rumored to sing preschool songs during the afternoon or nighttime. I wasn't so sure about that information back then, but Haru-nee-chan told me that she dreamt of him, singing beside the majestic statue in the center of the amusement park. Kurusu-san saw the child near that statue a few moments ago, right? It's convincing now that the rumor about that spirit is true so Haru-nee-chan's dream is precisely correct!"

All of them was shocked and stared at Nanami, "EH?!"

Haruka laughed sheepishly, "I took a small nap awhile ago when we reached our room and dreamt about this kid."

"That's pretty amazing, Nanami! It seems like you don't get scared about it," complimented Syo.

Nanami blinked, "Huh? Scared? Well, I'm more worried about the child rather than being scared. He has such lonely eyes when I saw him . . ."

"Hmm . . . I can't believe my lady is braver than you, Ochibi-chan. . . Are you perhaps a coward, too?" teased Ren after hearing them.

Syo protested, "Don't call me that, Ren! And, I'm not a coward!"

Natsuki tried to stop Syo once again from creating a brawl, "Calm down, Syo-chan!"

Ignoring them, Tokiya asked the young diviner, "So Nanami-san is a psychic, too?"

Shizuka nodded, "Most probably. She can use 'clairvoyance' apparently."

"Wow! That's under the ESP category, right?" added Otoya.

"Yes."

"Hmm . . . , clairvoyance can make a person see and predict about the things that surrounded them with their other senses by dozing off a bit, right?" explained Ryuuya, making Haruka remember the time back then when he met Cecil, the prince of Agnapolis, in her dream. She thought that it was all a dream but the flower he gave her was still with her so it's just not an ordinary dream. That experience clearly convinced her now that she could use 'clairvoyance'.

Ringo brought back their main discussion by clapping his hands to get their attention. "Okay, everyone! Since you already know our main objective here, don't go alone in your own. That's the other reason why we're all paired up! It's currently dangerous here but we still can have some fun if you have somebody with you. And, Shizu-chan made some protective charms so we can be extra safe! Always bring it with you."

Each of them was given a protective charm which was a small paper with some weird letters written on it.

"Wow! I've always wanted to have this!" the red-haired idol beamed as he observed happily his protective charm. The others, who didn't know about protective charms, just looked at theirs with curious yet amazed looks.

"A barrier, huh?" mumbled Masato when he viewed the protective charm, making Natsuki surprised.

"Masato-kun, do you know this?"

Masato refused to tell him about it as he remained silent. Ren noticed it so he glared at him suspiciously. He knew that Masato was hiding something from them.

Then Shizuka explained about the protective charms, "As you can see, the protective charms are papers with unfamiliar written words. Maybe some of you think questions like 'what these mere papers can do to protect you?' or 'why they must be brought at all times?' Okay, the answer is pretty simple. These are technically barriers that can block your presences from harmful spirits so they won't follow or attack you, so it's better to carry them always. I already give some to the staff members of this amusement park, as well, so they'll be all right. Plus, I made a lot more protective charms for your rooms so you'll be safe there, too. Post them on your walls once you return back to your rooms."

Shizuka gave each pair an envelope full of protective charms before they went back to their rooms to do the task. When Masato and Natsuki was about to head to their room, Ren blocked their way.

"Hijirikawa, can we talk outside for a moment?" he asked seriously, causing the blue-haired idol to be alert. Natsuki noticed the tense atmosphere between them so he whispered to Masato.

"Looks like it's quite serious, Masato-kun. You must talk with Ren-kun. I'll go back straight to our room."

Masato disagreed, "But . . . we need to post the protective charms right away . . ."

"Don't worry! I can post them on my own so just talk with Ren-kun to fix anything troubling between you two, okay?" he whispered back with a gentle smile. Masato wanted to refuse again but looking at Ren with keen eyes made him think that it's better to talk it out with him rather than keeping something as a secret. So he agreed with Natsuki and the curly-haired idol immediately ran away. Then the two went outside the hotel and walked into a nearby forest. They didn't go far so they wouldn't be lost there. When they finally halted beside a large camphor tree, there was a long silence between them until Masato broke it.

"What do you want to talk about, Jinguji?"

Ren didn't face him as he told his question. "What happened between you and Shizuka?"

**To be continued . . .**

* * *

**A/N: **That's it for the first part of Chapter 6! It's still a long way to finish the longest chapter I planned, but I will finish this because I'm excited to let you know what will happen here! *^o^*

I hope you like my OC here. If you have questions about my OC, feel free to ask! I'm hoping for your reviews~! Until next time! (^_^) v


	7. Chapter6: Easing the Painful Brigde (P2)

**A/N: **Finally! Here's the part 2 of chapter 6! Thanks again for your great reviews! It motivates me to write more! Well, some of you really want Tokiya and Otoya to be together already. . . Don't you want Otoya and Syo to be a couple? XD

Anyway, this part contains yaoi scenes so be ready! Enjoy the second part of their trip! ^^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own UtaPri! I only own the sweet yaoi moments here! *squeals*

* * *

**Chapter 6: Easing the Painful Bridge (Part 2)**

"What happened between you and Shizuka?"

Masato's eyes widened up in surprise. He thought that Ren would ask about something else but he kind of expected this question a bit. Before answering, he crossed his arms and looked away from his back.

"Didn't you hear it already from Shizuka? She's supposed to be my fiancée. That's all."

"Really? Then why is she having a troubled look whenever she's looking at you?" asked Ren while he turned around and moved closer to Masato with intimidating eyes.

Acting tough, the blue-haired idol glared at him even if he already felt intimidated. Ren glared back at him seriously and trapped him between his arms. Unable to escape, Masato just supported himself by putting his back against the trunk of the camphor tree. Remembering this position when they had the same serious conversation made him blush furiously. How could he forget about that?

"There's definitely something happened between you two if she's acting like that, no?" continued Ren, moving his head closer to Masato's so Masato could see how serious he was. However, it made the blue-eyed idol feel nervous. Without thinking twice, Masato blurted out, "Are you jealous?"

Hearing that, Ren was surprised. Expecting a mocking laugh or a sarcastic reply, Masato didn't look at him as he waited for Ren's reply. But, he heard the most unexpected reply from the feminist after a minute.

"So what if I'm jealous?"

Slowly, he stared at a blushing Ren with astonished eyes. For the first time, he saw the orange-haired guy with an embarrassed look. Was he really Ren, the confident ladies' man who couldn't be moved easily?

Masato smirked mockingly, "You started to like Shizuka as well, right? Don't worry. Nothing happened between us. She just liked me back then so she's-"

"I like you, Hijirikawa," interrupted Ren honestly, causing Masato to be speechless. After a moment, the blue-haired guy laughed as if what he heard from Ren was only a joke.

"What nonsense are you-"

"I like you so badly so I'm jealous," he cut off Masato's statement right away. Masato's blush became worse when Ren said it firmly. Feeling more anxious, he tried to say more needless things.

"You're just playing with me, aren't you? You like to fool me every now and then, Jinguji, so I don't believe-"

Ren interrupted him again, "It's not a lie. I like you."

Still doubting, Masato countered madly, "You like Nanami, right? Calling her 'little lamb' and 'my lady' affectionately . . . and giving her flowers and the likes-"

"So you're jealous, too," he countered back calmly by whispering to Masato's right ear. The blue-haired guy trembled, feeling his heart beating faster. Grinning triumphantly, Ren added seductively, "Then do you want me to call you 'my honey' privately and give you something nice everyday?"

Feeling embarrassed, he refused flatly, "No. And I'm not jealous about you treating Nanami like that . . . Don't get it wrong."

"Hmm? Then why are you complaining about that to me? Do you care so much about my love life?"

Unable to think more logical answers, Masato's face started to become red. His confusing feelings for Ren began to swirl on his mind again. To defend himself from Ren's next move, he stuttered madly, "I-I don't care a-about your love life! It's yours so it's up to-to you how you will succeed-"

Suddenly, Ren interrupted him as he kissed him passionately just like last time. Masato tried to push him away but in the end, he gave up and let Ren kiss him deeply. After a few minutes, Ren pulled away and smirked while observing Masato panting and blushing.

"Did I succeed?" he whispered teasingly near Masato's ear. Masato bit his lower lip with a flushed face while averting his eyes from him. He couldn't believe that he's losing to Ren again. He felt so weak . . . and hated that fact. Unexpectedly, it triggered his grim experience with Ren during his childhood days. It's a memory that he had forgotten long ago but the effect of that experience still remained as a scar in his heart . . .

"_I want to see Ren, father!"_

"_You can't! He's the son of our biggest rival, the Jinguji Group! You better not see him from now on!"_

"_But why?! He's my important -"_

_Slap!_

"_You insolent brat! Stop wasting my time! If you have time fooling around, then just use that time to support the family!"_

"_Waaaah~!"_

That vague conservation echoed inside his head when he tried to recall it. He did cry a lot when his father would scold and slap him if he's making a childish request. And the worst thing that he last remembered was Ren's angry expression when he didn't make it on time at their first meeting place. He didn't want to remember that again . . . It broke his heart . . .

"I . . . I've always wanted to be with you, Jinguji . . . ever since we played at the lake . . . But you got mad when I didn't show up again there back then . . . ," he began murmuring sadly, tears flowing out from his eyes. Ren was too stunned to see Masato like this. He didn't know that Masato was still having troubles with their past. Since he felt how hurt the blue-haired guy was, he embraced him gently and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Hijirikawa . . . Sorry for hurting you . . ."

"Stop doing this, Jinguji . . . ," replied Masato, sobbing on Ren's shoulder.

"But I like you! Why are you so stubborn?"

Abruptly, Masato pushed him away and answered him miserably, "Because I'm not like you. I can't run away from my responsibilities . . . That's why, after this trip . . . , I'm going back home, and leave the group."

Ren became speechless after he heard that loud and clear. Since it was Masato's life, he couldn't force him anymore to stay for his selfish reasons. They're different from each other despite of their upbringing but they somehow managed to get along well within this year. And this year was worth it all even though it was short . . . because he became brave to admit that he had fallen in love with Masato. He realized it when they grouped together as Starish. To not miss this last chance to be with the blue-haired idol, he finally decided to make a bolder move. When Masato was about to leave, Ren gripped his wrist immediately and pushed him down. Masato released a slight yelp when he fell on the grassy ground suddenly and thus, he protested, "Wha-what are you doing, Jinguji-?!"

Then Ren put himself on the top of Masato's body slowly with a determined look while saying, "Hijirikawa, before you leave . . . , I want this trip to be full of memorable memories with you . . . So, will you be mine for a week?"

Masato blushed feverishly as he listened to him. He wanted to refuse but he just couldn't keep his feelings hidden anymore. This moment right now was a chance . . . So he tried to believe now that maybe this time, everything wrong that happened between them back then . . . would become right.

"Yes . . . ," agreed Masato timidly while he stared at Ren's sky blue eyes. Hearing his reply, Ren smirked and, slowly yet passionately kissed him again in the midst of grasses and colorful flowers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsuki walked towards the room while wondering why Ren was so serious when he wanted to talk with Masato outside. So speculations started to appear on his mind. Did they fight before the trip? Or was Ren curious too about Masato's past relationship with Shizuka?

When Shizuka's shy image came to his mind, he giggled softly, "Shizuka-chan is so cute . . ."

Daydreaming, he didn't notice that he already bumped someone.

_Thump!_

"Aw!"

Natsuki got distracted and came back to reality upon hearing a familiar voice. He was shocked when he looked at the person he collided with.

"Shizuka-chan!"

"Oh . . . , Shinomiya-san. It's you . . . I'm sorry. I'm not watching where I'm going," she apologized with a bow shyly.

Panicking, Natsuki shook his head with a flushed face. "Ah . . . You're not supposed to apologize, Shizuka-chan! I'm the one who must apologize for bumping a cute girl like you! I'm so sorry!"

He bowed many times and the red-eyed girl blushed after hearing something unexpected from him.

"I-I'm cu-cute . . . , you say?" she stuttered while covering her pink-hued cheeks and averting her eyes from him.

Without hesitation, he nodded his head cheerfully with a bright smile, "Yes, you're cute, Shizuka-chan! No doubt about it!"

Blushing harder, she thanked him softly, "Thank you . . . for the compliment."

Wondering why she's walking alone, he questioned with a worried look, "Oh, by the way, why are you walking alone, Shizuka-chan? It's dangerous to wander on your own, right?"

"You're right, but I'm not wandering . . . I just want to see . . . if Masa-kun is doing fine for awhile," she answered shyly while fidgeting her hands.

"Ohh . . . Too bad, he's talking with Ren-kun now outside."

She gave him a surprised look, "Eh? With Jinguji-san?"

"Yes."

"I knew it . . . ," she mumbled sadly, making Natsuki puzzled.

"Huh? What's wrong, Shizuka-chan?"

Upon realizing her sudden mumble, she smiled quickly to hide her depression and shook her head, "No-nothing! Since Masa-kun isn't here, will you mind me helping you in posting the protective charms inside your room?"

"Really? Are you willing to help me?"

"Yes!"

"Thanks so much, Shizuka-chan! I appreciate your help! Shall we get started?"

"Yes," she nodded her head enthusiastically, causing him to smile brighter as they entered the room. After twenty minutes, they were almost finished in posting the protective charms on the walls when Shizuka began to ask a question.

"Is Masa-kun doing fine on his career?"

"Hmm . . . I guess he's having a great time, Shizuka-chan," answered Natsuki while posting another protective charm near the painting.

She showed a sweet smile after hearing it, "I see . . . He does like music, huh?"

Natsuki halted for a second as he stared at her cute face. He began to wonder again why Masato didn't seem to like Shizuka. She's cute, kind and all so how could he ignore her?

"Shizuka-chan, do you really like Masato-kun?"

"Uhh . . . I . . . ," she began blushing with a hesitating look.

Natsuki was troubled by her expression so he quickly added, "Ahh . . . Don't force yourself to answer me if you don't like to. It's fine not to answer me, Shizuka-chan!"

She interrupted abruptly, " . . . Yes, I like him so much, Shinomiya-san . . . So much that I even let go of him . . . so he can be with someone whom he cherishes."

His eyes were wide open upon hearing it. "What . . . ? You let go of him . . . ?"

She nodded with a gloomy look.

"That's very brave of you, Shizuka-chan . . . but what about your own happiness? You can't just give up someone you love so that person will be happy forever," he said seriously, trying to make her realize that she must fight for her love.

"Are you telling me to lock him up so I can be happy?" she countered defensively as her tears started to fall from her eyes. He became speechless when he also considered her other reason. However he didn't like Shizuka to believe that 'by loving someone, you'll take away his/her freedom'.

"Is that what you believe when you love a person? Do you really believe that the person you love will not love you back? So instead of forcing him to love you, you just let him go?" he pressed on, making the red-eyed girl to stare at him in astonishment.

"But I have no choice, Shinomiya-san . . . Masa-kun doesn't love me!" she shouted, covering her ears while shaking her head. After a second, Natsuki patted her head gently to calm her down. Puzzled with his action, Shizuka halted and tilted up her head to look at him. With a consoling smile, he said, "But somebody loves you, Shizuka-chan . . ."

"Really? Who?" she asked with a hopeful look.

Blushing, he scratched his head while answering carefully, "Well . . . , I . . . I love you and everyone else! So don't be sad, okay?"

After listening to him, she began to giggle sweetly. Natsuki blushed more because of it.

"You're not so honest, Shinomiya-san . . . ," she teased after posting the last protective charm near the door. Before she walked out the room, she added with a gentle smile, ". . . but thank you. I'm glad that I met you."

Natsuki's heart skipped a beat as she left the room. His green eyes were still staring at the door. He felt this weird feeling before but he couldn't recall it. Abruptly, his thoughts were disturbed when somebody knocked the door outside.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Umm . . . Who is there?" asked Natsuki curiously.

"It's Tokiya."

"Ah, Tokiya-kun! Wait a second . . ."

He opened the door quickly and saw the dark-haired guy standing in front of him.

"Welcome to our room! Unfortunately, Masato-kun isn't here to welcome you, too," he said with a goofy grin.

"No, it's all right, Shinomiya-san. I'm just looking for Ren. He left me alone to do all the work in our room, after all. Speaking of him, do you know where he is right now?" questioned Tokiya with a dreadful expression on his face as if he's about to kill somebody. Natsuki gulped nervously as he noticed this. To avoid some deadly war from happening, he would try to calm him down.

"I-I think Ren-kun is talking to somebody from his family about some important business . . ."

"So what? I don't mind him talking privately to his family in our room. I won't listen anyway . . . unless he cooperates with all the chores," he countered with crossed arms.

"But Ren-kun told me that it's top secret . . . ," lied Natsuki but on second thought, Ren's conversation with Masato was top secret, wasn't it?

Tokiya growled as he gave up from asking Ren's whereabouts, "Whatever . . ."

"Hey, since you're here, Tokiya-kun, would you care enough to join me on my tea time?" he asked kindly so Tokiya would stop from searching.

"Okay . . . I'll accept your offer for now, Shinomiya-san," he answered reluctantly because he was really in bad mood. If he sees Ren later, he would definitely kill him!

* * *

At the other room, Otoya and Syo were finished in posting the protective charms on the walls. They're currently putting their packed clothes inside the closets. The red-haired idol was humming happily while doing it but the blond-haired guy had a troubled face. Otoya noticed it when he looked at him for a moment. Worried, he approached him.

"Syo, are you okay?" he asked with a pat on the shoulder, causing Syo to jerk nervously.

"Go away from me, you ghost!" shouted Syo, showing Otoya the protective charm. There was a long silence when Syo realized that Otoya was the one who touched him. Embarrassed, he bit his lower lip with a red face. After a couple of minutes, Otoya laughed.

"Geez . . . Are you really afraid of ghosts, Syo?"

"No, I'm not! I just freaked out. That's all," he protested while averting his gaze from Otoya and hiding his protective charm behind his back.

Otoya patted his head as he said comfortingly, "Don't be afraid to admit it, Syo. We're friends, after all! I'll accept you for who you are so, be honest!"

"But I don't like to be called a coward . . . ," mumbled Syo sadly when he sat on his bed. Otoya sighed and sat beside him. Knowing Syo's point, he tried to explain something so Syo would understand.

"Syo, someone told me back then that having fears doesn't mean that you're a coward. It's one of the factors why you become braver. A real coward is someone who just runs away from his fears and problems without even facing them."

Syo grimaced, "That means I'm really a coward . . . I'm always running away, Otoya."

"That's not true . . . You're not running away from everything, right?" he replied with a smile, making Syo stunned. Thinking about it deeply, Syo realized that Otoya was right. He did face the obstacles to become an idol despite of his frail health, right? And not only that, he finally overcame his fear of heights because they helped him. For others, achieving some of them was very difficult. Knowing his achievements, he felt relieved. He's not totally a coward, after all . . .

Otoya continued, "Everyone starts as cowards but if you just take one step at a time to become braver, then you'll eventually stop being a coward. You just need to believe in yourself, Syo."

The blond-haired idol agreed with him but something still bothered him so he questioned, "But . . . what if believing in myself isn't enough to overcome my fears, what should I do?"

After he asked that, Otoya started to think of a good answer. He didn't expect that coming up so he must think about it carefully. After a minute, he came up with an answer and placed his hand above Syo's, which was resting on the bed.

"Then I'll stay by your side whenever you feel scared, Syo. I'm always here for you and honestly, I also wanna be with you because I have tons of fun when I'm with you."

Syo blushed furiously after hearing it and feeling the warmth of Otoya's hand. It seemed like Otoya didn't know what he's saying. Was this a . . . confession?

"Do-do you mean it . . . ?" he stuttered, feeling his heart almost bursting.

Otoya nodded cheerfully, "Yeah!"

After confirming it, Syo was about to hug him, but Otoya added suddenly, "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Eh . . . ?"

After a long silence between them again, Syo left the room with a humiliated look while Otoya just stared at him with a dumbfounded look.

"Did I say something wrong?" the red-haired guy wondered.

* * *

"Tokiya-kun, do you feel sad when Otoya-kun didn't become your roommate?" asked Natsuki after taking a sip of his tea. He and Tokiya were at the terrace, sitting on the wooden chairs while viewing the vast sea. Tokiya was glad that Natsuki didn't make some of his 'dangerous' home-made food. As a matter of fact, he was praying for his life upon realizing that he accepted a risky offer. Luckily, his prayer was somehow answered.

"Why do you ask that, Shinomiya-san?" the dark-haired idol lifted a curious eyebrow as he avoided holding the teacup from the table. Well, he must still be cautious with anything he might consume especially the food and drinks that Natsuki offered him.

The curly-haired guy chuckled softly, "To tell you the truth, I feel sad when Syo-chan is not going to be my roommate for a week. Well, we're childhood friends, after all. It's okay for me to be with other people but being with Syo-chan is more fun. I bet Otoya-kun will be lucky to have him as a roommate for now. So . . . do you feel the same way?"

". . . Yes," answered Tokiya accidentally when he imagined Otoya being nice to someone else besides him. It made him angry all of a sudden and that feeling bewildered him. Why was he feeling this?

"You're so honest, Tokiya-kun!" beamed Natsuki. He never thought that the serious idol would answer him like that. He knew that Tokiya would avoid answering absurd questions sometimes. Tokiya palmed his flushing face when he noticed his sudden reaction about Otoya being with somebody.

"Since you also feel that, then let's try calling and sending messages to our roommates often," advised Natsuki as he showed his phone to Tokiya. The other guy gave him a puzzled look.

"Why will I do such a troublesome thing?"

"Come on, Tokiya-kun! In order not to lose your bond with Otoya-kun, you must always remind him that you care as a roommate and as a friend. I know that you only have Otoya-kun's number on your phone," he replied, causing Tokiya to blush more in embarrassment.

"Wait . . . How did you know that I only have Otoya's phone number?"

Natsuki laughed, "When you're still hiding the fact that you're Hayato, we always ask Otoya-kun about your whereabouts since he's the only one who has your phone number. I still remember his worried face when he didn't receive a message or a call from you after he tried contacting you ten times and sending you twenty messages."

"That's so him . . . ," murmured Tokiya with a slight chuckle even if those things annoyed him too much. Thinking back again, he missed those irritating actions of Otoya. However Otoya changed drastically after confessing his love to Haruka. Well, he's still the pesky Otoya but he didn't ask ridiculous questions to him anymore, and it made him depressed. While he's reminiscing the old times, Natsuki interrupted him.

"Wanna send a message to him now?"

"No," he refused with a red face.

"Why?" asked Natsuki.

"I don't like to . . ." he grumbled with a hesitant look because he's helping Otoya to win Haruka's heart, not to win his heart. Eager to make the two closer, Natsuki pulled out Tokiya's black phone from the pocket of Tokiya's white pants.

"Hey! That's my phone, Shinomiya-san! Give it back!" he demanded but much to his dismay, Natsuki shook his head with a mischievous look.

"No way!"

"Shinomiya-san!"

Then he quickly made a message as he ran ahead of Tokiya. He typed:

_Greetings! How are you right now, Otoya-kun? I miss you. _

After that, he clicked send to and chose Otoya's number. When he's about to push the send button on the touch screen, Tokiya immediately caught his wrist and grabbed his phone away from Natsuki's hand. However, he accidentally clicked the send button as he removed it carelessly from Natsuki's hand. In the end, the curly-haired idol achieved his motive.

* * *

Meanwhile at room 32, Otoya, resting on his bed, felt his phone vibrating so he pulled it out and took a look at it. His eyes bulged out upon reading the message from Tokiya. Seeing 'I miss you' at the end of the message, he felt his heart beating faster. He never thought that Tokiya cared about him so much. Happily, he replied:

_I'm fine, Tokiya! How about you? ^_^_

_I miss you, too._

"This is so exciting! I'm exchanging messages with Tokiya!" he mumbled cheerfully while flinging up his legs on the bed like a kid after sending his message to Tokiya.

* * *

Back to room 39, Tokiya was so embarrassed to look at his phone after viewing the message Natsuki made.

"Thanks for your cooperation, Tokiya-kun," he smiled triumphantly, making Tokiya furious.

"Shinomiya-san, you -"

_Ring~! Ring~! _

Tokiya lifted up his phone quickly and saw a reply from Otoya. He became more nervous because of this. But he felt excited to know what his reply was. He pushed the read button on the screen and read it silently. After reading it, Tokiya showed a surprised look and then his cheeks became redder than before. Natsuki noticed it and was glad to know that he's seeing a happy Tokiya now. When Tokiya turned around to look at him, he didn't need to hear a word of gratitude from him. Seeing him happy like that was more than enough.

"So how is he, Tokiya-kun?"

"It seems he's fine . . . ," he answered while suppressing how glad he was to receive a message from Otoya. He never expected this . . . really.

"Good to hear that! Did he ask you something?"

"Umm . . . I'm not obliged to tell you that, right?"

Hearing that reply, Natsuki laughed. He couldn't believe that Tokiya was secretive all of a sudden. It reminded him of Syo being secretive about his newfound love interest . . . Wait a second! He recalled Syo hugging Otoya back then. He knew that Syo wouldn't just normally do that to a friend. Plus, he noticed that Syo was blushing when he's talking with Otoya. Could it be . . . ?

"Tokiya-kun, are you against homosexuality?" asked Natsuki with concern before telling the dark-haired guy about his speculation.

Tokiya became stiff after hearing that. Did Natsuki figure out that he's homosexual? Gulping, he tried to hide his shock while answering calmly, "No . . . I'm not against about that. I don't care what kind of people that others love."

"Wow . . . You're such a kind person, Tokiya-kun!"

"Enough of your compliments, Shinomiya-san. Why are you asking this? It's troubling me," he growled as he stared at him seriously. Before speaking, Natsuki sipped his sweet tea.

"Sorry for asking you such a random question, but I think Syo-chan is falling in love with Otoya-kun."

Tokiya's eyes widened up after he heard that. He felt his blood boiling up. "What . . . ? Kurusu-san is falling for Otoya? Are you sure . . . ?"

Natsuki shook his head, "I'm not sure yet. This is just my guess so don't tell it to anyone, okay?"

Tokiya felt relieved after Natsuki said that. However he still felt uneasy when he thought about it. He felt so angry . . . Was he jealous?

Natsuki continued, "By the way, do you think they will be a cute couple?"

Eventually, Tokiya's anger was visible when he gritted his teeth while imagining Syo and Otoya being a couple. With too much strong emotion he felt for his red-haired roommate, he stood up abruptly and slammed his hands on the table madly. He shouted, "NO! I will never allow that! Otoya is-!"

Realizing his sudden outburst, he bit his lower lip to shut his mouth immediately. Natsuki was too stunned to speak after seeing him being overprotective about Otoya. Wondering why, the green-eyed idol only thought of one possibility.

"Tokiya-kun . . . , by any chance, do you also . . . like Otoya-kun-?"

"Sorry, I'll excuse myself for now, Shinomiya-san . . . ," interrupted Tokiya to hide his blunder although it's clearly obvious now that his secret was already exposed.

After that, he left the room quickly with a blank expression on his face while Natsuki just stared at his back with an astonished look. Discovering the dark-haired guy's secret accidentally, he palmed his face sadly.

"My, my . . . I never thought that it will end up like this . . . ," he murmured to himself as he viewed the tea that Tokiya didn't drink.

* * *

Lying on the grass, Masato kept on muffling his loud moans as Ren licked his nipples slowly. He felt a bit insecure because they're half-naked right now and somebody might see them having sex. However, Ren already reassured him that the tall trees and thick bushes would prevent others from noticing them.

"Ahh . . . ," he moaned accidentally as he felt Ren's hand caressing the middle part between his legs. He never felt such a sweet sensation like this before.

"Do you like it?" teased Ren alluringly as he pressed his hand harder on that part.

"Ahh~!" he moaned involuntarily again, feeling his whole body heating up with anticipation.

"That's a good one, Hijirikawa. It turns me on."

After saying that, Ren pulled down Masato's pants and gently held Masato's manhood. He stroked it smoothly, arousing the blue-haired idol quickly. As his manhood became hard and wet, Ren licked it teasingly before putting it inside his mouth. Masato was surprised by this but he wanted it. He could feel Ren swallowing him boldly. When Ren pulled out, he immediately kissed him again and surprisingly, unzipped his pants.

"Oh . . . you're quite brave enough to unzip my pants, Hijirikawa. Do you love me so badly?" asked Ren when he paused for moment to get some air before kissing the blue-eyed guy back.

"So what if I am?" breathed Masato as he pulled out from their kiss and began stroking Ren's manhood, making the other moan.

"I like that," he chuckled. With a mischievous smirk, Masato licked Ren's manhood slowly. Ren just moaned softly as he enjoyed the tingling sensation that Masato gave him. This was the best one he ever experienced. When it finally became slippery and hard, Ren immediately parted Masato's legs and put them beside his thighs. As passionate as fire, he went inside Masato fiercely. The blue-haired idol shrieked a bit in pain because it's his first time but as time went by, the pain became pleasure as he demanded Ren to make him come.

"Ahh . . . ! More . . . Jinguji . . . ahh, more!"

"As you wish . . ."

He did it more roughly as he entered him back and forth rapidly. Masato continued to moan in bliss until they finally reached the climax. Orgasm spurted out from him while his mouth was hanging open with satisfaction. Panting, Ren rested on Masato's chest when they finally relaxed a little after their first intense sex.

"You're wonderful, Hijirikawa . . . Just wonderful . . ." complimented Ren with a chuckle. Masato blushed while smiling as he ruffled Ren's soft hair. He would never forget this for the rest of his life.

"Jinguji . . . I want to tell you something . . . embarrassing," he said timidly.

"What is it?" asked Ren while touching Masato's flat chest playfully.

Before he could utter the words, he got silent all of a sudden when he spotted a kid with messy black hair and hateful, bloody eyes. Ren noticed him being serious suddenly and carefully followed where he's staring at but before he could see it, Masato stopped him.

"Don't look, Jinguji. This kid is trying to lure us."

Ren showed a puzzled look. "Lure us? This kid . . . ? Wait! Is he the one who showed up in the picture?"

"Yes, and like what Shizuka had told us awhile ago, he's quite dangerous . . . I never saw such hateful eyes from a ghost before."

"Hijirikawa . . .?"

As he put on his light blue parka and slid up his dark green pants, Masato stood up and performed hand signs while saying a mysterious chant, "Rin, Byou, Tou Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!"

Releasing a mysterious energy, he intended to banish the ghost away but it immediately disappeared into mist.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Tsk . . . It ran away."

Ren's mouth hanged open after witnessing it and it worried Masato.

"Jinguji, are you fine?"

Still dumbfounded, Ren stared at him with wide eyes. "Umm . . . Could you explain to me what exactly happened?"

Masato was hesitant to tell it but since it was Ren who's asking, he took a deep breath and explained calmly, "I apologize for hiding it from you but I'm also a diviner. Well, to be more precise . . . , I and Shizuka are both 'onmyouji'."

"Huh? Onmyouji . . . ? What the heck is that?"

"We are specialists in divination and in warding off bad spirits. Our families are connected with the practice of Onmyodo, or more commonly known as 'the way of Yin and Yang'. We are in the path of light so we fight off evil rather than doing curses. You could say that's the major reason why I and Shizuka were tried to be engaged."

"Ohh . . ."

"Are you contented now?"

"Not yet."

Suddenly, Ren carried Masato and started to walk towards the hotel.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" yelled Masato, trying to escape from his arms but Ren was strong.

"What else? We'll have a second round inside my room," purred Ren with a teasing wink.

Masato blushed furiously and mumbled, "Pervert . . ."

* * *

Time flew fast for Otoya as he still waited inside the room for Tokiya's reply. He and Syo already ate supper in the living room, and maybe everyone else did since the hotel has room services, but his orange phone didn't move an inch. He was excited for nothing all this time and it made him sad. He thought that Tokiya was missing him like he did. To be frank, he missed the dark-haired idol although they're only separated for several hours. He didn't understand why and it bewildered him. He just wanted to see Tokiya's handsome smile and to hear his deep yet gentle voice again . . . Wait! Why was he thinking that?! It felt like he's some creepy fangirl who's fantasizing Tokiya! Trying to forget about that thought, he got up from his bed and left the room to take a walk around the hotel.

"Tokiya . . . , you better reply me back or else . . . ," he mumbled with slight annoyance when he's about to open the door but it was suddenly opened by another person. Seeing the blond-haired guy who opened the door first, he was surprised.

"Syo!"

Syo got nervous as he saw Otoya standing in front of him. Their early conversation back then was still fresh on his mind so he couldn't look at Otoya's eyes directly. He was also awfully quiet when they ate supper awhile ago and even excused that he wanted to take a stroll around the hotel so he couldn't be alone with Otoya. He felt ashamed to admit that he already fell for the red-haired guy and even assumed that Otoya felt the same way for him, too. Who wouldn't be embarrassed about that?

"Y-yo! Otoya . . . !" he showed an anxious smile while waving a hand.

"How's your quick stroll around the hotel?" asked Otoya with bright eyes since he's curious what the whole hotel looked like.

"G-great! It's great!" he stuttered while trying to look everywhere except Otoya's eyes. It was so awkward for him to lie . . . Of course, he couldn't possibly walk far around this huge hotel alone!

"What's wrong, Syo?" the red-haired guy noticed again his weird behavior as he showed a worried look.

Syo's eyes widened up when Otoya asked that. Trying to prevent Otoya from knowing his feelings for him, he lied again and changed the topic, "I-I'm fine! I'm just tired from walking, you see. I'm planning to hit the hay right after a short hot bath. Well, how about you?"

Not noticing Syo's white lie, Otoya answered normally, "Me? Oh! I'm gonna take a stroll around the hotel, too. I did hope that you'll join me . . ."

Syo blushed after hearing it, "What . . . ?"

"Well, you already took a stroll so maybe, next time?"

"S-Sure . . . , if-if it's you . . . ," mumbled Syo timidly while hiding his red face by lowering his hat.

"Okay! Then it's a deal! I'll go out now! Sweet dreams, Syo," said Otoya with a grin as he tapped Syo's head with his backhand lightly before leaving. After the blond-haired idol heard the door closing, he slowly knelt down on the floor while covering himself with his hands and bending down his head. Still feeling Otoya's gentle tap on his head and his own fast heartbeats, he sighed and bit his lower lip.

"I really started to fall for Otoya, damn it . . ."

* * *

"Ahh . . . I'm so full!" said Shizuka as she touched her full stomach after eating supper with Haruka, Ringo and Ryuuya. They're currently inside the room of Ringo and Ryuuya since the orange-haired teacher cooked a special stew for them.

"Ryuuya's stew is very delicious! Right, Haru-chan?" complimented Ringo with a sweet smile on his face and faced Haruka, waiting for her agreement. Honestly, the young composer agreed with a nod.

"Yes! Hyuuga-sensei is a good cook just like my grandma!"

The pink-haired idol and the red-eyed diviner looked at each other before laughing loudly at her comment, causing Ryuuya to grumble in chagrin.

"Ryuuya is certainly like a grandma!" teased Ringo.

Shizuka agreed with a mocking grin. "I agree! He's always nagging us when we do something reckless or childish!"

Ryuuya showed a gloomy look as he imagined himself as an old woman. He murmured in misery, "Grandma . . . Am I like a grandma . . .?"

Not knowing how to react with this, Haruka just smiled innocently and tried to cheer him up.

"Umm . . . I think that's admirable, Hyuuga-sensei!"

Hearing that, the orange-haired teacher perked up. "Really?"

"Yes! Being a grandma is really admirable!"

"Waah~! Even Nanami called me that!" he cried in despair, making others laugh heartily. After they had some funny conversation and cleaned up the dining table, they went to the living room and sat on the couches. They became quiet when Ringo grabbed an envelope from his bag and pulled out some old files. He cleared his throat before beginning to speak.

"Since we are here with the diviner, it's better to discuss about the ghost that we need to take care of as soon as possible."

"But what about others?" asked Haruka with concern.

"Don't worry, Haru-chan. We'll just discuss the information that I've gathered this afternoon in the internet. If this information is helpful for our mission, then we'll tell it to others tomorrow."

"Okay . . ."

"So, let's begin. I found out that there's only one building which was built here before Shining Saotome bought this island," said Ringo while putting down a large photo of a white building, surrounded with big plants and trees, on the table so everyone could see it.

Shizuka guessed, "Is that a vacation house?"

Ringo nodded his head, "Yes. This is the vacation house of a famous singer in England, Vivien Fleming. She has a husband and an only child, who went with her here in this island to spend their summer vacation. Unfortunately, they're murdered two years ago. Nobody knows who killed them. Plus, the investigation team couldn't find the body of Vivien's ten-year old child, Andrew Fleming."

Then he placed the picture of the kid, with curly black hair and green eyes, beside the other picture on the table. Haruka's eyes widened up when she recognized the boy's face.

"That's him . . . He's the one who I saw in my dream!"

Hearing that, the others showed surprised looks.

"Are you sure, Haru-chan?" asked Ringo with hopeful eyes.

"Yes!" she replied firmly.

Shizuka smiled as she concluded, "So, Andrew's spirit is wandering here because he wants someone to find his dead body around the island! Okay! We'll try to search for his body tomorrow. We must inform everyone about this."

"All right! I'll send them a message about this," the pink-haired idol said with a wink as he grabbed his white phone with colorful design and began making a message.

* * *

"Where are you going, Ichi?" questioned Ren, wearing a white bathrobe, while observing Tokiya going towards the door.

"It's not my responsibility to tell it to an irresponsible person who just went out and had a quality time with a guy rather than helping, right?" answered Tokiya coldly when he turned around a bit to face him. He knew what happened to Ren and Masato because he caught them kissing a few hours ago in this room after he talked with Natsuki. He tried to interrogate his irritating roommate but luckily, Masato told the truth right away without any shame, and saved a lot of trouble in making Ren confess. Truth be told, he was so shocked that Ren and Masato were going out now, and it made him think that he was a coward for not letting Otoya know his true feelings . . . Well, he did slightly back then but Otoya was very dense. He even kissed him! How on earth wouldn't he realize it?!

"That's harsh. After I already apologized to you several times, you won't still forgive me?" he said while putting his left shoulder against the wall and showing a teasing smirk.

Tokiya replied firmly before turning back to the door to open it, "Absolutely, yes."

Chuckling, Ren tried to speculate something interesting to tease his cold roommate. "Hooh . . . Are you really angry about it . . . or perhaps, _envious_?"

He hit a bull's eye when he saw Tokiya hesitating to open the door.

"What do you mean?" asked Tokiya.

"No need to hide it from me, Ichi . . . You are the same, right?"

He showed a puzzled look. "The _same _. . .?"

Ren sighed and went close to him. Then, he cupped Tokiya's right cheek and slowly whispered, "You're in love with your noisy roommate, who is clearly a guy, right?"

Tokiya's eyes widened up as he looked at Ren's mocking face.

"I'm right, no?"

"It's not your business," growled Tokiya as he slapped Ren's hand away from his face and opened the door calmly.

"How cold . . . You'll get rejected if you're still keeping that façade of yours, you know," mocked Ren before Tokiya left with a grimace. After closing the door, the dark-haired idol murmured under his breath sadly, "Even if I show him my good side, Otoya will never . . . love me . . ."

While walking through the corridor of the hotel, he spotted the room where Otoya was staying in. He was tempted to enter but, what if Natsuki's guess was true? What if Syo finally confessed to Otoya and changed his mind about going out with Haruka? And, what if they're doing something more _private_ right now? Thinking about those possibilities made his blood boil up so he immediately entered the room without any hesitation and searched the whole room for the red-haired guy. He hoped that nothing happened between the two . . . After opening the door of the bedroom, he saw countless white petals, scattered on the floor, and Syo, sitting on the bed while plucking the petals of a daisy one by one anxiously. Puzzled, Tokiya just observed him while listening to his mumbles.

"He likes me . . . He hates me . . . He likes me . . . He hates me . . . He likes me . . . He hates me . . . He -"

Syo halted when he's about to pluck the last petal with bulged eyes. He couldn't believe it . . . Taking a deep breath, he plucked the last petal with a bright smile.

"He likes me . . . Otoya likes me . . . !" he murmured in disbelief, causing Tokiya to muffle a mocking chuckle. Syo still didn't notice the dark-haired guy's presence as he stood up and paced around the room with an indecisive look, talking to himself, "Is it the right time to tell him how I feel . . .?"

"If I were you, I'll make sure first how he feels about me."

"Oh, I've already done that! I plucked petals five times in a row now . . . Huh?"

Finally noticing that someone was watching him, Syo turned around to face Tokiya with a shocked look.

"T-Tokiya! Yo-You see what I-"

"Yes," answered Tokiya unpleasantly without letting him finish his obvious question. Syo's mouth hanged open in terror. Why Tokiya of all people?! Quickly, he ran to Tokiya and begged, "Don't tell a soul about this, Tokiya! Please, I'm begging you!"

"I won't tell but in one condition . . ."

Desperately, he held Tokiya's arms and shook them as he asked, "What is it? Tell me!"

Tokiya gave the most intimidating glare at him, making Syo shiver with a dumbfounded look. With absolute determination, he replied to Syo fiercely.

"Don't ever lay a finger on Otoya. He's mine."

**To be continued . . .**

* * *

**A/N: **Phew~! The story is beginning to make my brain go crazy! I also have the infamous 'writer's block' these past few months so I apologize if you wait too much for the update. I'm also sorry if the love story of Ren and Masato had a sudden development. I hope you don't mind that because their relationship is an important part to toughen Tokiya's determination. So, part 2 is finally finished! In the next part, Tokiya and Syo form a love rivalry as they decide to challenge themselves in confessing their love for Otoya once and for all! However, Haruka also decides to warm up with Otoya! Will they still stand a chance? And, will they finally save the wandering child ghost in the island while pursuing love? Find it out on the next part! I'm waiting for your reviews and, wanna guess the other pair of this fanfic? Until next time! (^_^)v


End file.
